Emerald Fire
by MissxM.A.R
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION!
1. Prologue

Ok. So I'm telling you all that I'm taking a break from my other stories because A.) my computer had screwed up on me and I lost my muse for the stories and B.) this idea was way to juicy to pass up.

Summary: In the land of wizardry, the Potter twins were known for trouble. Even if they were the only hope for the wizarding world, no one wanted anything to do with them. Single handedly they had defeated the Dark Lord and now everyone thinks of them as heroes and not as the trouble makers they thought out to be. Then one day, after the war, they disappeared. There was no trace of them, or their godfathers Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. There is a new family within Fork, Washington, and the Cullens are not the only ones with a dark secret.

Pairings: HP/EC, possible pairing for twin sister

Warnings: Graphic torture scenes (past memories), possibly sex, Dumbledore bashing, Bella bashing, and slash. Don't like it, don't ready it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters you've never even heard of.

Prelude-

Alice Cullen sat near her brother, Edward, comforting him as best as she could. Esme ran her fingers through her sons hair as he sob quietly to himself. Carlisle whispered reassuring words to his son, but couldn't seemed to get through to him. The rest of the family just sat there wondering what happened to their brother.

The only thing they knew was that he had Bella's engagement ring clutched within his hand.

"That fucking mutt!" he screamed into the air. Everyone was taken aback. Edward never spoke like that. "He took her! He did something! They-" he ended in a sob.

Alice hugged him close, her eyes glazing over in a vision.

_Edward stood in a clearing, staring at a petite girl who was pointing a stick at him. Her eyes held so much intensity that Alice cringed through her vision. They were filled with confusion, anger, and some other emotion Alice had never seen before._

"_Come again?" the girl asked with a light british accent._

"_I love him. He's my mate."_

_The girl took in his words, lower her wand slowly. She still kept that ready-for-battle stance, but nodded in understanding. "That's what I figured." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She then looked back up at Edward. "Know this, Edward Cullen, if you harm him in any single way I will show you the true powers of a full grown witch."_

Alice blocked her mind from Edward so that he didn't see. A small smiled crept up on her lips, but only Rosalie was the one to catch it. Something good was going to happen to Edward, she just didn't know what.

**Soooooo, Review and tell me what you think. Also if anyone wants to adopt any of my previous unfinished stories and continue that would be awesome. REVIEW!**


	2. Protector

I'm going to warn you guys that some chapters will be short while others will be insanely long. It just depends on my mood. Also sometimes I won't update for like three weeks. Just hang in there if that happens.

Chapter One

War was all they knew. Ever since their parents had died by the hands of Voldemort, they were thrown into a war that they couldn't control. Their guardians, the Dursley's, had forced them into doing things that would make even the most composed of men break. Their old headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had manipulated their minds when they were broken from the war they had to endure every summer after attending school. The student body of their old school had shunned them for being trouble makers, an then they rejoiced when they defeated the Dark Lord when everyone thought they were in ties with that insane wizard.

They walked hand in hand together, away from the fiery rubble that used to be their home. Everyone was clapping along and shooting spells into the sky while they left the scene. People clapped on their backs, and hugged them tightly before running amuck around the tarnished battlefield that was once a school. Some weeped over the people that were lost within the battle while others cursed the Death Eaters that were being escorted to Azkaban Prison.

Their names were Alana and Harry Potter. They were twins, brother and sister until the end. Both of them shared the same emerald eyes that their mother hand once had before being killed by the Dark Lord. Their skin was of a porcelain doll, unblemished and delicate. They had petite frames, and waves of raven hair. On Harry his hair fell just above his shoulders. On Alana her hair fell down to the small of her back. They were short, five foot six, and their magic made up for their height.

"The Dark Lord is done with! He is dead!" someone cheered in the distance. "Three cheers for the Potters!" Everyone cheered, except the Potters.

Both twins had the same expression on their face: blank. And as they disappeared towards their guardians house, only one thought rang through both of their minds: Freedom.

--

Draco Malfoy and Viktor Krum (thank you njferrell) stood at the far edge of Forks, Washington with worry written over their faces. The two men, almost like siblings to one another, waited for the twins that they had gotten to know over the years. Every since the Triwizard Tournament they had become close friends and had grown to understand what the twins had gone through. Both had gone through similar experiences, but not as severe.

Two pops rang through the air, and the Potters stood a few yards away from them with the same stoic expression they had through the entire battle. It was as if they didn't care for the bruises or cuts that they had received while battling it out with almost every Death Eater know to man. Draco was ashamed that his father was one of them, but pushed the thought back into his mind.

"Hey," said Alana in a weak voice. Her tone was tired, and her blank expression had turned to a worn one. Harry just remained wide eyed, and he clung to his sister as she walked with him towards their two friends. He was the one who had killed Voldemort after watching Luna get raped and killed by the Dark Lord himself. Those images were etched into his mind, and Alana could see them through their connection.

"We won?" asked Viktor.

"We won," she repeated. Out of the twins, she wasn't the one to give comfort. Only it was her brother she had to comfort. He had been through so much, as she did. He had killed out of the rage that had been building inside, and Alana had killed to protect her brother so that he could fulfill the prophecy.

That damned prophecy that had ran both of their lives. While his was to kill Voldemort, Alana's was to protect him from anything that would interfere with the task. Now their job was done, and they could go about their lives like normal people. They just needed to heal first.

"How is he?" Draco asked as he opened the door to the contraption call a car. He had just learned how to drive it and now it was like second nature to him.

Alana couldn't hid her pained expression. "I don't know Dray. I really don't."

The ride to their new house was a silent one. No one spoke, and the only sound was the tires going over the harsh gravel towards their house. It was a green, three story mansion that matched the forest that surrounded it. Severus, Remus, and Sirius were all outside the garage looking at the car that approached.

Severus was the first to get there. He took Harry from Alana's arms, and carried him into the house with Sirius not far behind. Remus stayed behind and looked at Alana with fatherly love while Viktor and Draco ran into the house to see if they could help with Harry. He was the key priority at the moment, and Alana didn't feel neglect or jealous. Harry needed the attention more than she did.

"Come now, cub, you must be tired." Remus helped her out of the car and muttered some healing spells that closed up the wounds on her body. "I'm so very proud of you. You must know that."

Alana sighed, leaning into him as they walked up the porch. "I know Remmy."

"It's okay to cry you know. I can tell you want to."

His cub shook her head. In fact, she didn't want to cry. She didn't feel the need to do something that would at least show someone that she was human. That old fool had molded her into an emotionless shell when it came to crying. She never cried because of him. Draco had tried to get her to shed a few tears before, but that led to her spelling a tree to flames. That was the only time he had tried to get some kind of sad emotion out of her.

They walked through the front door that was decorated in warm colors and there was a homey feel to it that she had never felt before. Reds and browns were scattered around the living room where they had Harry drinking calming drafts and sleeping potions.

"Alana, dear, take thing please," pleaded Sirius. He placed a sleeping draft in her hands. She looked at it with apprehension. "Please. You need some sleep. It's dreamless, just like Harry's. You wont dream a thing."

She stared at her sleeping brother for a second, and she felt Remus brace her as she downed the potion. Within seconds she fell asleep within her godfather's arms.

"What are we going to do with them Remus?" asked Severus as he took Alana and placed her on the other couch next to Harry. "They can't start school now."

"They have to. It's the only thing that will be normal to them." The werewolf stared down at his two godchildren with sadness in his eyes. "This will be a new start for them, and also for us."

**Review!**


	3. Impulse

-Three Weeks Later-

Chapter Two

Harry looked out the window, taking in the surroundings of his new town. For three long weeks he, nor his sister, was aloud to go out of the house. They had to stay inside, heal as much as they could, and practice more wizardry just in case something would've came up. Alana had done well healing, it was only her mind that had taken a beating. It was the same with Harry as well. He couldn't go so sleep without a dreamless sleeping draft. Even with the pensieve he couldn't get all the memories of the war out of his head. So he used his mental shields and stored them in a deep corner of his mind that was guarded with serpents and flames.

His sister, who was sitting in the black Mercedes next to him, stared out her window with an almost child like look on her face. She was basking in the newly found freedom she had. Everything felt so normal, so carefree. She loved it. No more wars, battles to be fought. Of course she didn't know how wrong she was.

"Why do we have to go to a muggle school?" Harry asked Viktor who was driving their green Lamborghini towards the school. "I mean, I know it's supposed to be the normal thing to do, but we could always act like we're being home schooled."

"What makes you think I'd know Harry?" Viktor asked with a laugh. They had spelled his voice so that he had a British accent instead of his regular Hungarian. "It was all Severus' idea. He wanted to appear as normal as possible." He looked at the petite boy next to him. Unlike Harry, Viktor was pure muscle an he knew Harry was jealous of that. "Plus they will all be busy for the next few weeks converting our vaults into the American ones. Griphook is visiting while we're in school to make the transfer. The British Ministry knows nothing about it so our money will be safe."

"What about Draco's?"

"Already taken care of. He had his done even before the battle was won." At the word battle, Harry shivered slightly. "Sorry Harry," murmured the male next to him. "You'll get over it. It just takes time to heal that's all. Even I'm still worked up about it."

In the other car, it was pure silence. Alana and Draco were both in their own little worlds. Draco was thinking about the stupid school he'd have to attend for the next two years. Alana was just wondering how she could go through her school career without causing any trouble. She knew that was not going to happen since trouble followed her and her twin wherever they went.

"Could I ask you a question Alana?" asked Draco in a hesitant voice. She looked up at him, nodding once. "Do you think we'll be able to..." he raked his knuckles on the steering wheel. "I mean...do you think it's possible to..."

Alana couldn't help but laugh, but the laugh didn't even touch her eyes. "Spit it out Dray."

"Nevermind. I'll ask you later," he mumbled as they pulled into the school parking lot. The first thing they noticed was the stares of the students gawking at their cars.

* * *

_They were riding brooms, all four of them. Two males, blonde and brunette, did loops in the air and started to pass a ball to them while the other two, the twins, were searching from something. Three other men flew up, two of them holding bats and swinging at something that looked like a shot put ball. On the ground below were the Cullens, all cheering._

_"No fair! You guys outmatched us!" yelled the boy of the twins. He spotted something and dove for the ground. The girl followed close behind, both of them having focused gazes in their eyes. Both were neck and neck and started to bump into on another to try and knock each other off the broom. "I'm going to hurt you Alana!"_

_"I'd like to see you try Harry!" laughed the girl as they both reached out for something golden. The boy grabbed it first, falling onto the ground with a laugh. The girl yelled in frustration, cursing at them. "You cheated!"_

_"You can't cheat in Quidditch!" taunted Harry as he was swooped up into the arms of Edward. He kissed his nose, and then devoured his mate's lips._

_"Mine," he whispered with a smile._

Alice smiled brightly as she was assaulted with another vision of those unknown people. She could feel it, today was the day they would see them. She had foreseen it weeks ago and couldn't wait to meet the new family that the town was buzzing about. She sat with her sister, Rosalie, on her car waiting for the people to make their grand entrance. Emmett and Jasper were just talking about the some football game while Edward glared at the five month pregnant Bella who had just gotten out of her truck. Jacob Black got out of the driver's side and was helping her towards the school. Yes, she had cheated on Edward with Jacob and now she was pregnant with his baby. Everyone, even Carlisle an Esme, couldn't believe she would do such a thing. It had sparked an all out war with them and both sides were preparing for battle.

"I can't believe we ever trusted her," sneered Rosalie. She was, of course, right the entire time. She was also jealous of the fact that Bella could have children and, in her mind, flaunting it at Rosalie.

"I can't believe I loved her," muttered Edward as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"It's okay Edward," smiled Alice. "You'll find someone else. Someone who will love you and not cheat."

Right on cue, two shiny cars turned into the school parking lot. The first one was a black Mercedes with green flames on the good. Everyone in the entire parking lot and surrounding area stopped all conversation, gawking at the sight before them. Then a green Lamborghini with black flames on it pulled in right behind it. The cars parked right across from the Cullen's cars. All of their topaz eyes watched in curiosity, except for Alice. She had a big smile on her face.

The driver's side door of the Lamborghini opened and out stepped a blonde haired, silver eyes god with an aristrcratic look to him. He wore a tired frown on his face, but it turned into a slightly sneer. He was dressed in a pair of dark jeans, Italian boots, a blue button up shirt, and a white sweater over it. His stride was almost like he was floating as he walked over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger's seat. Out came a raven beauty whose eyes were a pure as emeralds. She was fairer than the blonde, but her body language was timid and guarded at the same time. Her outfit consisted of a green and black stripped button up shirt that matched both cars, a black vest with an odd looking insignia of a lion and snake, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and high heeled boots that went over her jeans and ended at the knee caps. They both moved to the trunk where they got their back packs and waited for the other people within the Mercedes.

"New kids got style," murmured Rosalie. "And I'm not just talking about their cars." That was big coming from Rosalie.

Then the driver's side door of the Mercedes opened. A tall, muscular man with deep blue eyes stood very warrior like stance that made girls swoon and boys grow envious. As if they already weren't from the blonde boy. He smiled at the two, approaching them as the passenger's side opened very hesitantly. The boy that came out stunned everyone like his twin did. His hair was cut shorter that it was a few weeks ago, and the tips of his hair was dyed a green color that matched his eyes. He wore a button up shirt similar to his sister's only his had traces of light blue in it. He didn't have a vest, but a black sweater over the shirt. His shoes were made out of expensive looking leather, and his jeans hung to his hips to show just the right amount of how toned he was. The taller one was the only one who didn't wear a sweater over his blue shirt, and he had black a tie that hung loosely around his neck. His shoes were identical to the blonde's, but his expression wasn't. He had a very protective look on his face, and stayed close to the smaller male as he joined his sister.

Alice smiled, looking over at Edward who had a possessive look in his eyes as he watched them all started towards the main office. She could see that his eyes were focused on the boy.

"There's something different about them," observed Jasper as he walked with the rest of his family into the school. "I can't put my finger on it." Alice knew what he was talking about. She didn't know what her dreams meant and those people riding on broomsticks just didn't make sense. "I can sense a lot of anxiety coming from all of them, but those twins are the worst." Edward and Emmett split away from them into another building while Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper went into the main one for their first class. "There's so much pain in them, and sadness. I nearly wanted to cry."

"Do you think wherever they came from was a bad place?" asked Rosalie.

"Maybe. We'll have to ask Edward what he sees in their heads," he said quietly. They passed up the office to see the new siblings walk out of it. The twins were holding hands and they split from their group. The blonde and brunette exchanged a worried glance before walking away from each other. "Worry, lots of worry," murmured Jasper. He gave Alice a kiss before following the brunette since he needed to go that way. Alice just shrugged at Rosalie before running off to her class.

Rosalie stood there for a few seconds, wondering what had happened to those kids to make them feel those emotions. "What is happening to me?" she questioned. Not even when Bella was in her life did she care.

* * *

"Why don't you introduce yourself Miss. Potter," smiled Mrs. Flynn. She was the English 12 teacher and was a plump woman with a motherly looking demeanor.

Alana held her head high, staring at the class in front of her. There was a pregnant teen with chestnut waves looking up at her with a critical eye. She averted her gaze to the wall in the back. "I'm Alana Potter. I'm 17 and I moved here for England."

"Why did you move here of all places?" asked a blonde boy whom she saw in many of her classes. He had tried to strike a conversation with her, but she just remained silent.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she answered vaguely with a glare in her eyes.

"Why?" asked the pregnant girl.

"Like I said, I'd rather not talk about it."

"And you don't have to," said the teacher. "Just sit next to Mr. Cullen in the back." She handed Alana a thick English book and then the teen made her way towards the rather massive senior in the back of the class. She took in his topaz eyes and wondered how he got such a color. Alana hadn't seen a color like that in forever, but she had seen those colors before Forks. She just didn't know where.

"Hi," he said softly as she sat down.

"Hello," Alana said in a mere whisper and started to copy down the notes that Mrs. Flynn was writing on the board.

"I'm Emmett. And the school has been going crazy over you guys. It's rare we get new kids. It'll pass in a month or two." He meant it as a joke, but Alana didn't even crack a smile. Jasper had told him about their feelings and Alice told him about he visions she was having. He just had to block his mind from Edward so that he didn't know about it. "How do you like the school so far?" He looked down at the notes she was writing and saw that she had more written down than the teacher. Her pencil was down and she was just staring at the board.

"It's small compared to my old school," she answered with an indifferent look.

"Do you miss it?" he pressed.

Alana shook her head. "No. I don't."

* * *

Harry walked by himself with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his eyes straight ahead. He wished he had his glasses to hide behind, but Sirius had fixed his eyes so that he would be less recognizable. The school was so much easier to navigate around and he only got lost once.

"Hello!' said a very enthusiastic voice from behind him. Harry nearly reached for his wand that was in his backpack, but had to remember that he was in a muggle school now. So he slowly turned around, seeing a petite girl with pixie hair. Her topaz eyes looked back him with a smile within them. "I saw you going towards the lunch room and I was wondering if you'd like to sit with my family."

Great. Harry had to actually talk to someone now. He tried to avoid everyone, not really wanting to talk. "I must decline. Sorry." He turned and walked towards the lunch room, but the pixie girl wouldn't give up.

"But your family and yourself look very...uncomfortable here. We just want to show you that there's not reason for you to be uncomfortable. Plus you'll have your siblings and you don't have to talk to us."

"Again. I must decline."

"But Draco already said yes."

Damn. Harry stopped, shutting his eyes and trying to calm down. Why did Draco have to do such a thing? He was always look for popularity, and always wanting to brag and boast over whatever things he has accomplished. Only Harry thought it was only to get some popularity. He couldn't boast about being a wizard, and he really wasn't boasting anymore. He was just, normal. He was just Draco.

"Well then I'll see you are lunch."

He walked away, and a small smile appeared on Alice's lips. Step One was accomplished.

**Well there's the chapter. REVIEW! Please. It really helps!**


	4. Singer and Mate

Chapter Three

The first thing that Edward noticed about the Potters and Malfoys was that they were a silent bunch. When he said silent, he meant that he couldn't read any of their thoughts. The girl, Alana, sat there with not a single thought running through her head while she picked at her food. He could hear snippets of the Viktor and Draco Malfoy's thoughts, but that was it. He couldn't hear a single train of thought for more than a few seconds. It annoyed him and yet intrigued him at the same time.

So, he scanned around at the other people who were thinking about he new arrivals in the small town.

_"I wonder if they're somehow related to Doctor Cullen."_

_"Wish I could talk to Draco. He didn't even look at me when I said hi today."_

_"I wonder where Alana's twin is. He's hot." _That one thought made him nearly growl. Jessica was staring at their table while getting into a conversation with Bella and Jacob. He wanted nothing more than to rip that mutt's head off.

_"Eat something," _came Draco's voice. Edward's eyes shot up to the blone who was staring at Alana. He was watching her picked at her food, and from Jasper's thoughts all he could sense was worry. "Eat something Alana," murmured Draco. "Uncle Sev says you're not eating enough." Hesitantly, Alana took a bit of the salad she had bought, giving him a glare.

"My mom tells me that you've been here for a few weeks," said Emmett to break the silence within the table. _"Where the hell is Alice? She'd know what to say."_

"That's correct," answered Viktor. He took a drink of his apple juice, winking at a girl that passed by. Edward nearly cringed at the thoughts that were running through her head. "We just had to get settled and get our funds established. Plus we had to get used to the hour changes. Night seems like day here."

"Plus it is always cloudy so it makes me want to not get up," added Draco. "It takes two to get her out of bed."

Alana peered up at him. "It does not."

"Sirius and Remus had to literally pull you out of bed this morning. Then Harry had to drag you into the shower because you wouldn't get up from the floor." Edward cracked a smile at the image he was playing out in his head. "And don't even get me started on the outfit dilemma."

"We've been over this, Draco. How many times do I have to tell you that those corset boots didn't go with the vest. Now if I was wearing my lace up vest it would've been fine, but no. You had Sirius, a man who doesn't know a freaking ounce of style, try to pick out my outfit when I told you to because I was running late." Everyone was stunned, even Draco and Viktor. That was the most she had ever talked since the war, ever. And she wasn't even finished. "Then you put my flat iron in Harry's bathroom because you thought it was his and I had to spend five minutes looking for it. So don't complain because most of it is your fault." She finished with a pouty look and her arms crossed.

"Wow," said Emmett. _"She's just like Rosalie."_

_"I wonder what flat iron she uses." _-Rosalie

_"No happiness yet, only annoyance."_ -Jasper

"Hey guys!" came an enthused voice, Alice. She was holding hands with Harry, practically dragging him through the cafeteria. Edward felt the intoxicating smell of his mate enter his sense and he had the strongest urge to walked up to that raven haired beauty and claim him as his own. He didn't care about the people who would see. All he wanted to do was claim Harry as his mate.

He was just right for him too. His height was perfect, and his body would mold to his perfectly. With Bella, it was too curvy and all awkward. She didn't know that he swung both ways, but as he looked at his mate all he could think about was Harry. He didn't have that innocent look to him as Bella did with her. He had a mature look, one that showed he had experience a lot. Oh how he wanted to know what made his little raven so sad. In fact he wanted to know why all of Harry's siblings were so sad.

"I told you Draco was going to sit here," Alice smiled at Harry. The only available seat for him was in front of Edward. And Harry took that seat, right between Alana and Jasper. Alice took the seat across from Jasper and smiled towards Edward. "So, Harry, where did you get your hair done?"

Harry touched his locks of hair softly, making Edward smile. "Oh, um, actually Draco's godfather Severus did it. He's really good with hair. We actually didn't know that until I was complaining about needing more color in it." All four sibling smirked. All their lives they had seen the former Potions Master with greasy hair. They didn't know he was a hair guru on the side. No one did.

"Do you think he'd do my hair?" she asked. _"That way you, Edward, can have some alone time with your mate." _She knew that Edward recognized Harry as his mate in the parking lot and now decided to let him know that she knew all along.

Edward looked at her with wide eyes. He couldn't believe his sister could keep something a secret for that long.

"Probably," he answered.

"But not anytime soon," added Alana with a slight glare in her eyes. "We're a little busy at the moment." She glanced over at Edward, and he felt some kind of tickling sensation in the back of his mind. It was almost like a little person was walking around within it looking for something. He shook his head softly, feeling the sensation cease.

"Only on weeknights Alana," said Viktor. "Weekends we have off."

She sighed. "Be that as it may, something may come up. You guys know how it is."

"How it was," corrected Draco quietly. _"Hopefully it'll stay that way. Shit!_"

Edward looked at Draco with a confused look before setting his attention on Harry who was eating some pudding very slowly. He was ignoring the little dispute between the three as they started arguing over something completely different. The word Quaffle was thrown around a few times. He wondered if Jasper was making the family talk so much. He glanced at his brother who smiled in returned.

_"Edward! Talk to him! Make conversation!"_

Edward couldn't think of anything to say. Alice was right, he needed to talk to him. Just once. Then maybe it'll be better for them to maybe even start dating and then he could show him what he really was. He had originally thought that Bella was his mate, but he was wrong. Carlisle had said that sometimes a singer and be mistaken as a mate. Edward could agree, but there was one difference. Harry smelt wonderful, just like Bella, but he didn't want to kill him. Suck him dry. He wanted to nurture the thing. He wanted to be a dominant as they said in the books that his father had given to him.

"Do you like it here, Harry?" Edward asked with a small smile.

Harry looked up from his tray, nodding. "It's much more quiet, simple. It's a nice change."

"Was your life busy back in England?"

Harry nodded. For some reason he felt so comfortable talking to Edward. And it did help that he was really good looking. He was glad he had learned Occulmency when he did. If Draco, Alana, or Viktor looked in his thoughts they would've probably puked. "You have no idea."

"Any free time at all?"

His mate shook his head. "Between school, my job, and sports there really wasn't much free time. I also had some private lessons." When he said job, he really meant all the training he had to do with his sister. "And there was the drama."

"I love drama. Makes life interesting," Alice smiled. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Harry shook his head. Edward thought it was cute how he had this look to him that just said disagreement. "It makes life a living hell. Right Lana?"

"What?" she asked. "Yeah sure." She turned her attention back to the other boys. "But what you have forgotten to factor in is Ireland's record. Sure you beat them at the World Cup, but come now Viktor. Their offense was much better than yours. The only reason they didn't win was because they had your eyes and speed, with Dante's defense abilities." Edward ha no idea what they were talking about so he turned back to Harry who just rolled his eyes at his sister.

"She's get a little into it whenever she talks about sports," he muttered. That made them all laugh, except for Harry's family.

The bell rang, signaling for everyone that lunch was over. People got up and left from their tables while still chattering about whatever they were talking about. The Cullens rose with the Mafloys and Potters.

"Come on, Draco, Alana, we've got next class together," said Emmett. They followed Emmett out of the cafeteria while Viktor walked with Alice and Rosalie towards Gym class. That left Edward and Harry. It was an awkward silence for a bit.

"What class do you have next?" questioned Harry. He had to looked up at him just to see his face.

"Biology."

"Chemistry," the boy smiled. Edward felt his dead heart beat stronger than Bella had made it beat. Harry hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time. Only he did feel a bit of sadness in his heart. Edward looked so much like Cedric and he kind of felt guilty. "I guess I'll see you around Edward." He started towards the Chemistry labs while Edward sighed, walking towards his Biology lab. He had to sit next to Bella again since he couldn't change his schedule. Only when he got there, Bella wasn't there.

Harry walked along the hallways, frowning at the memories of Cedric. It had been so long since he had thought about the guy. He knew it wasn't his fault for his death, and even Cedric had told him not to blame himself if something had happened to him. It was like Cedric knew he was going to be killed. Harry shook his head, smiling at the memory of his first kiss with Ced. He loved the boy, but he ha gotten over his death. He knew Cedric would want that so he didn't dwell.

When he turned the corner, he stopped abruptly. A girl with chestnut hair, pale skin, and a bulging belly looked at him with a very wary expression. "If I were you, I'd stay away from the Cullens. They can be trouble."

Who was she? When did she get the right to tell him who he could converse with?

"Honey, I've stared trouble in the face many times before. I'm sure I can handle it." And with that, he left the girl alone in the hallway. She turned around, looking at the raven boy. She couldn't say that she warned him. There was something different about him though, and she was going to find out.

**Review! I see a lot of you have story alerted. Thanks so much! And I know this is going kind of fast paced, but its just that there's a lot that going to happen. Oh, and some enemies might not be as dead as you think.**


	5. Threat

Chapter Four

When Sirius, Remus, and Severus walked into the front door of their home two days later, they hadn't expected to see the chaos from within. It had been the weekend and they let the kids skip school on that Friday. They had left them alone to take care of more things, but they didn't expect to come home to this. Books were levitating and travelling throughout the house, some of Severus' notes were laying on the floor on potion to ward off magical creatures, and broken quills were spewed everywhere they looks. Remus first heard the shouting coming from within the living room and the three guardians slowly made their way into their once neat and clean living room was splattered with magic residue and ink.

"Alana you're overreacting!" yelled Harry as he started to pick up piles of books and setting them into neat piles. His job was demolished though because Alana shot a spell at them without using her wand. "Seriously calm down!"

"Calm down?" she asked as Draco and Viktor shrunk into the corner of the room. "Calm down!? How can I calm down when those leeches are practically our neighbors? Please tell me how to calm own. They are a threat. Ones an empath! That why we had such an attitude change!"

"He helped us! Now please calm down! They're not a threat!"

"One nearly killed a human girl Harry!"

"Only because she was clumsy and got a paper cut Alana!" her twin yelled back. He waved his hands and all of the books and paper dropped on the floor. "You need to realize, and I know you saw all of their memories, that we can trust them."

"Well we can trust them when we leave."

"Leave?" asked Sirius while he made their presence known. He took Severus' hand, looking at his lover in worry. "Why would we have to leave?" No one answered. Remus looked at the boys who were slowly coming out of their corner, and followed them as they ran behind him and up the stairs. Harry and Alana were the only ones left within the room. "Why should we leave Alana?" Sirius questioned while walking more into the room.

Alana glared at her brother, taking a deep breath. "Did you know there were vampires in this town? Werewolves too?"

"Yes," answered Remus. "Do you have a problem with werewolves and vampires Alana?" He was, of course, referring to he fact that she had been living with a werewolf for a long time, himself.

Alana didn't answer. She crossed her arms, staring at her bare feet. "Have you met with them? Talked to them? They could be a threat. Hell one of them could slip at any time."

"No we haven't," answered Severus. "The American Ministry has told us about the clan and pack that lives in these areas. They have a treaty at the moment so there is nothing to worry about. They are under control and we were going to tell you kids but thought it would be better for you to figure it out on your own."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I thought you'd be used to it by now, figuring things out on your own," said the former Potions Master in his once cold tone. The twins shared a look, but didn't keep the eye contact for long. "As long as they don't act up we won't act up. It's simple. If you don't want to talk to them then don't talk to them. It's as simple as that. Leaving would only make the muggles suspicious." He stared both of the emerald eyed Potter's down before walking with Sirius into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a half hour."

"Clean this up," Remus smiled before following his companions to the kitchen where Severus was making a pot of spaghetti. "What are we going to do with all of them?" he asked while sitting down. Sirius gave him a glass of wine to sip on. "I understand why Alana is the way she is towards vampires, but that doesn't mean she can't give them a chance." His voice was low, so that only they could hear him.

"Alana isn't the most trusting of people Moony," sighed Sirius. "She's looking out for Harry most of all. It was her prophecy that said she must _protect the other half who must battle the dark one_. She needs to realize that the war is over and that Harry can protect himself. It will be hard for her to do that. Her only set of mind his keeping her brother safe."

"You have to also admit that she carries her mother's protectiveness," added Severus. "She's like this with all the boys."

Remus nodded, not knowing what to do anymore.

* * *

_"Harry!" screamed Alana right as men and woman in skull masks marched through a large castle spelling anyone in sight. "Harry! Get out of here! Go find Voldemort!"_

_"No! I'm staying with you!" screamed the petite male just as spell nearly hit them from behind. They turned around, wands at the ready. One of the Lestrange brothers was looking at them with an insane smile. _

_"Aw. Looks like this will be easier than I thought," he taunted with a toothy grin. Raising his wand, he murmured something that set a red jet through the air and hitting Alana square in the chest. She crumbled to the ground, screaming and thrashing on the floor. _

_A look of rage masked Harry's face and he muttered the spell he never thought he would've muttered. "Avada Kedevra!" he screamed. The green light hit the man in the head, and just as he fell to the floor Alana stopped thrashing. "Get up," he said. He helped his sister up. "Come on we have to go find him before it's too late. Too many people are dying because of us." Alana nodded, running with her brother towards a dark hallway. Their wands were the only thing that glowed within the darkness._

The dream ceased as Harry woke up from yet another nightmare. It was of that night again, and all he could think about was the people that were hurt. Sweat laced his forehead, and his eyes searched his room frantically to see if there was any danger. There was no danger, only Alana. She was sitting next to the window, the crescent moon's light making her look sort of eerie. "Nightmare again?" she asked softly. Draco snorted in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Yes. Why are you up?" Harry got out of bed and walked over to sit next to his sister. He saw that she was toying with the wolf pendant that James had given to her when she was a baby.

"I have that feeling again. Something is coming." She searched the night just as she heard a wolf howl. Lupin, out of instinct, howled in his sleep in reply. The sides of Alana's mouth twitched and a small laugh came out. It turned serious within an instant. "Listen, look, feel Harry."

Harry closed his eyes, letting his senses and mind open. Everything felt pure until he felt something tickle the edge of his magic. Something was off. He had felt it once before, when he was inside the Department of Mysteries. It was something dark and unsettling. "What do you think it is?"

"The question is: What are we going to do when it comes?" She got up, grabbing her brother's hand and taking him to his bed. "We'll worry about it in the morning. Then we'll go to school and then be normal for once until whatever it is decides to show its face."

As the twins went to sleep, Edward stared at the sight with an open mouth. He had seen that dream, that nightmare. What went wrong in his mate's past? What happened to Alana that caused her pain? What happened to Harry that made him kill someone? All those questions were left unanswered. He desperately wanted an answer and he thought by watching them he would get it. Since he was watching them when they didn't show up on Friday, all he figured out was that they were magical. He had watched them use sticks to cast spells. No one knew except Alice of what he had seen. He would tell the family soon, he just didn't know when.

**Hm....when will the Cullen's find out? What is brewing within the midst of Forks, Washington? How will the twins react when they must confront memories they didn't want to remember? And when did Severus start dating Sirius? Only I know this, and you'll just have to wait to find out. IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I'LL ANSWER ONE REVIEWERS QUESTION AND POST IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT COULD GIVE YOU INSIGHT AS TO WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FURTHER CHAPTERS. **


	6. Introductions

**So I'm getting a lot of story alerts. Why do people story alert, but never review? Eh. Whatever. I got eight reviews for this chapter and I'm good with that. Plus I've spent like four hours on this and I want to see how you all like it! So here is the revewer's question I shall answer...**

**SerenityMoonlight: I'm really glad you observed this. And yes, when Edward felt the tickling in his mind that was Alana poking around. Why do you think she was glaring at him in that way? Alrighty. I'll answer another persons question next chapter. This is so much fun.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Five

Edward stared at his family, after telling them about what he found. The only person who didn't have a stunned look on her face was Alice. She sat there, running her fingers through Jasper's locks of hair while peering into the future possibilities. No more moving away from the Potter and Malfoy residence. She had seen the argument they had gotten into and was glad they decided to stay. She couldn't wait until the family met the other one. It would be an interesting day from what the future was laying out for her to see.

"It's weird though," said Edward in a soft voice. "Whenever they sleep I can see their dreams, thoughts. But when they are awake I hear nothing. Draco and Viktor's thoughts sometimes travel into my head but with the twins it's blank. I just want to know more about Harry's past. Maybe I could help. I could at least listen."

"Harry probably doesn't trust you yet," murmured Carlisle as he hugged his teary eyed wife. Esme wanted nothing more than to bring all four of those kids back to her household and shower them with love. Edward had drawn out some of the memory he had seen, the one with Alana in pain and Harry shooting that killing spell at the man really made her start to cry. She had calmed down though and was just listening to Carlisle. "He may be your mate, but he must recognize it first. He already feels that pull. Just give him time." The eldest vampire sighed, looking out the window briefly before turning his attention back to the family. "We're not dealing with humans anymore. There might be tension between us, the wolves, and the wizards. Alice what do you see?"

After a few seconds of silence, "I can't see anything. Although that's to be expected since those wolves have those stupid barriers on their minds."

"What about Harry's family?" asked Esme.

"Lots of tension, but mostly centered around Alana. Draco is the one who seems to calm her down the most. She's like the Rosalie of that family."

"Oh shut up!" scoffed Rosalie in an annoyed tone.

"I'm just stating facts," Alice retorted with a giggle. Everyone couldn't help the smirks on their faces. "The werewolf, for some reason I can see his future, is a very kind man and he won't smell bad to us. The two lovers, I think their names are Sirius and Severus, are more of the disciplinarians while the werewolf, Remus I think, is the most protective. Harry is so sweet and kind while Alana is a bit snappy when it comes to meeting new people. Draco is very nice, and Viktor is an all around awesome guy. It's a nice family from what I can see."

"Snappy is a bit of an understatement Alice," Edward chuckled. "She had Draco and Viktor backed into a corner. Then she nearly took Harry's head off for defending us."

_"Well I guess she is just like Rose."- _Alice.

Edward nodded towards his sister and glance at Rosalie. She was flipping through a magazine and ignoring whatever was going on. "They also said that something was coming," he said in a mere whisper. This caught everyone's attention. "I don't know what it is, but they felt it. I tried to feel what they felt, but nothing came up."

"Wizard can sense things like that. It's how their magic works," explained Carlisle. They all looked at him, wondering how he knew. "I spent some time with a wizarding family in my early years of being a vampire. They can sense a lot of...stuff." He pulled Esme into him closer, kissing her on the forehead. "Did they say what it was?"

Edward shook his head. "They said they'd worry about it in the morning. It's like they expected it to happen or something. Those people are so...I don't know...confusing. If it were us we'd be training an trying to figure out what to do, like when the Volturi came nearly a year ago." His eyes looked angered at the memory. "We should meet them, tell them we can help."

Emmett's voice rang through the house. "How are we supposed to do that when the only one who will have at least a nice conversation with us is Harry?"

"His guardians know about us. So maybe we can persuade them to meet with us?" offered Jasper. "And I'll be able to keep their emotions under control if worse comes to worse."

"That won't do anything," countered Rosalie as she snapped her magazine closed. "They have wands."

"They won't kill us," said Edward with a stern look. "I read their minds throughout that little argument between all of them. Remus is a nice man, he'll understand why we'd want to meet. Sirius is a tad bit nervous, but will get over it. Then Severus is more like the voice of authority. He'll keep the kids on a tight leash so that they won't do anything they'd regret." He sat back in his chair, tapping his foot on the ground. He really wished that Harry was there, sitting next to him in his arms. "How can we contact them though? If we tell the kids then that would be a for sure negative response."

Esme perked up. "I could go over there. Give them something to eat and invite them over when you kids are at school. I haven't used the kitchen in a while. What do you think the kids like over there? Or their guardians? What about their parents?"

"Their parents aren't with them, and I haven't got the story about that yet."

Their mother looked a little put off, but just shrugged. "I think I'll make cookies." She looked at the time and her eyes widened. "You guys will be at school in less than two hours. I better get started." She disappeared from the room and they all heard her getting pans out and preheating ovens. Carlisle just smiled at the sounds. His wife was such a good woman.

* * *

Viktor sat in his second hour World History class when he noticed that pregnant girl, Bella, staring at him from across the room. He tried his best to ignore her, but her stare was getting to him. He wanted to ask why she was staring at him like he was some kind of project. Sure, the muggles stared at them a lot, but not as much as this Bella girl. She was even taking time out of the work time the teacher had granted them just to look at him. He would just have to tolerate her.

The bell rang only moments later, and the young wizard gathered his things before walking out of class. He could hear the girl's shoes drag on the floor as she followed him. When he stopped by his locker, he wasn't shocked to see her. She had an uncomfortable look on her face, and her body stance was all awkward. He decided to not even look at her as he put his things away and got ready for French class.

"Hi," she said in a small voice.

"Can I help you?" His voice was very drawled out, like a Malfoy's would be. He had that stuck up look on his face just so that maybe she'd walk away.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with us today, at my table. You family can come too. I'm sure the Cullens aren't that amusing." The way she said this made Viktor uneasy. There was so much spite in her tone that he actually wanted to deck her in the face. That was something he was taught never to do, but he really wanted to. And she was a woman of all things.

Viktor shut his locker, staring down at her as if she was a piece of dirt. "I don't think so...Bella am I correct?" She nodded at his question.

"Why not?"

Viktor smirked. "Because unlike you, the Cullens didn't tell my brother to stay away from them. They told us that we could sit and we did. You, on the other hand, most likely want to poke into our past like you tried to do with my sister when she told everyone that the reason for moving to this little town was no one's business. They aren't nosy, and they can be nice. So I must say no on the fact that your table is full of backstabbing harlots who just want to get the gossip on the new kids. Buh bye."

He walked away after that, leaving a fuming Bella in his wake. Every Cullen, Potter, and Malfoy smirked to themselves after hearing what Viktor had said. When Alana passed him up in the hallway, she gave him a hi five and when Emmett was heading in the same direction he smiled softly at him. Viktor, playing the oblivious human, just looked at him oddly before disappearing into his French class. Oh how he wished Fleur was there to take it for him.

A few class periods later, Draco walked into the cafeteria with a Pepsi and a Snickers bar to eat for his meal. When he sat down, Alana looked at his lunch and gave him an apple to go with that unhealthy meal. "And you complain about how much I eat?" she questioned while drinking some water. The blonde merely shrugged before throwing her tray and the apple into the garbage and gave her a cheeky grin. She was only left with the water bottle. "You can be a total asshole sometimes."

"And you can be a total bitch." They glared at each other for a bit before taking swigs of their drinks. The Cullens watched in amusement as they had that silent, I hate you eye argument with each other.

"Calm down you two," tutted Harry with a finger.

"Since when did you become Umbridge?" asked Draco. Viktor watched as they all shivered, and he grinned. At least he didn't have to endure that toad faced bitch.

"You don't see me wearing pink and having cat plates everywhere do you?"

"Those cat plates were creepy."

"Cat plates?" asked Jasper.

Draco swallowed his drink. "We had this teacher, Professor Umbridge, she had these cat plates all around her office. And the office was a puke pink." He shivered again. "She was the queen bitch. Remember how many detentions you two got from her?"

"How could we forget?" they said in unison.

Edward looked at his mate in admiration as the emerald eyed beauty took a bite of a Twix bar. He caught Edward staring, and his smiled a closed mouth smile before looking away. He could see a small tint of blush on his cheeks, and that made Edward grin. "Enjoying yourself Harry?" he asked while gesturing to the Twix bar. Harry nodded in response, not saying anything. "Is that your favorite candy?"

"No," he said while taking the last bite and chewing it slowly. He thought of all the candy's he had had over the years. "I like Berty Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Edward heard something stomp onto Harry's foot and realized it was Alana who was looking at her twin with a warning glare. "They're very good," Harry continued while regaining his composure. "You can only get them in England so maybe I'll order some more."

"And when we say every flavor, we mean every flavor," added Draco. This seemed to irritate Alana even more.

"Earwax," said Draco.

"Puke," said Harry.

"Strawberry."

"Popcorn."

"Apple Pie."

"The list goes on," finished Harry. "I think the worst I've head was dirt."

"At least you didn't get spoiled milk," confessed Viktor. He pushed his tray away with a disgusted look. "Worst flavor I've ever tasted."

"Earwax was mine." Emmett looked at Draco with an odd expression. Draco shrugged. "Yes I know. Why make such a flavor to begin with? I don't know."

"What about you Alana?" asked Jasper politely. She had been fuming the entire time. He was sending calming waves to her just so that she could at least answer the question.

"Blood," she replied with an angered look in her eyes that was slowly calming down.

The Cullens stared at her along with her own family. She just looked at them as if they were crazy.

_"She is being honest Edward. I'd know if she was lying."- _Jasper.

"Why would they have blood flavor?"

Harry answered with a small smile. "That's why they call them Every Flavored Beans!"

Edward couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked. He caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry's smile grew and he looked down at his empty Twix bar wrapper to try and hide his face.

Draco watched as the two shared that looked. He knew exactly what was going on and was happy for Harry. He had found someone that would complete him. Then his gaze when to Alana who was talking to Viktor. Oh how he wanted to tell her how he felt about her. She was perfect for him, everyone saw it. He had tried to ask her out a few days before, but he just couldn't get himself to do it. He wanted nothing more that to claim Alana as his. Just to taste those lips, and feel the soft skin that lay under those clothes. Whenever they hugged, if felt like her body was destined to be against his. The way it just molded to his felt so right.

"Stop staring at her you'll make it obvious," muttered Harry into his ear before getting into a conversation with Alice about the other flavors of jelly beans he had encountered.

Draco couldn't help staring at her. She was so perfect. He knew she was self conscious about the long scar on her back from when that whale had beat her with a belt. And he knew that she hated the scar Voldemort had left on her forehead along with Harry. Even though that, he still thought she was beautiful in every way. Now he just needed the balls to ask her out.

* * *

Esme and Carlisle looked at the house that stood before them in awe. The garden that surrounded it had plants they had never seen before, and Esme saw little creatures no bigger than her pinky tending to the flowers that had blossomed in front of the house. "Oh wow, Carlisle, they really are wizards!" she whispered in excitement as some of them stopped working to stare up at them. It was only for a few seconds, then they went back to work.

They walked up the stone steps of the house, Esme carrying the tray of cookies in her hands. It was nearly two o'clock so their children would be home soon. She wanted to meet them, see what they looked like in real life.

Before they even knocked, the door opened to reveal a medium height man with shoulder length brown hair, and very caring eyes. He smiled at them. "Can I help you?" he asked in a very mannerly tone.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. We just wanted to welcome you into town and wondered if we may have a word with you." The man didn't at all seem uncomfortable. "By all means come in." He stepped aside and let the vampires in. He took the cookies from Esme, thanking her. "They smell wonderful, Viktor will probably have them eaten in no time. I still can't believe how fast they grow up." He disappeared into the kitchen and came out. "Please come sit down." He gestured to the chairs in front of the fireplace that was angled in a circle.

"Oh thank you," smiled Esme while sitting down next to the one near her husband.

"Snivellus, Moony, we have guests!" Sirius called.

"How many times must I tell you I hate that name?!" bellowed another voice. They heard stomping and saw a raven haired man with equally dark eyes come into the room followed by a smirking man with auburn hair and a tired look to him. "You promised to never call me that when we took the kids in."

"It gets your attention. If I just said Severus you would've ignored me."

"Quiet you."

"Now, now children not in front of the guests," minded the auburn man. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I am Remus Lupin, this is my friend Sirius Black and his partner Severus Snape. What can we do for you?"

The two vampires smiled at the man. He must've been the werewolf and he didn't smell at all like Alice had said. "I'm pretty sure you know why we're here," said Carlisle in a calm tone. "We know about you all being wizards and I'm sure you know that we are vampires."

"Yes we were aware," said Severus in question.

"We were wondering if you'd like for our entire family to meet," smiled Carlisle. "We just want to get to know you and our children want to know more about wizards. Also, well, we just want to see if there are any ground rules we should cover that's all. We have a treaty with the werewolves, even if we're not on best terms with them at the moment."

"That would be delightful," smiled Sirius. "I could bring Blood Pops. I know I have some stashed somewhere in this house. Maybe Fred or George have some in the joke shop."

"I wouldn't trust anything you get from Fred and George my dear," sighed Severus. "Last time they gave me a candy wand that made me do a tap dance for hours."

"Where was I when this happened?"

"Teaching Alana how to ride her Firebolt standing up."

Carlisle, Esme, and Remus watched in amusement as the couple bickered for who knows how long. Esme liked them already as they seemed to be a normal couple. It was when they stopped did Sirius have worry written on his face. The engines of their children's cars came to their ears and some laughing on Harry's part. They heard the door open, and the shoes being taken off.

"I was not! You're so lying!" accused Harry as he walked into the living room. He saw his guardians and the two vampires, smiling. "Hello," he waved while walking more into the living room.

"Hello dear," smile the woman. She stood up, extending her head. "I'm Esme Cullen, and this is my husband Carlisle."

Harry took her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry Potter."

Esme smiled dearly at the boy before looking up to see a blonde come in with a relaxed look on his face. "And I," he did a dramatic sigh, "am Draco Malfoy. Doomed to be beautiful til the end of time."

"Uh-huh," came Remus' voice. "Keep telling yourself that Draco. I see a wrinkle already forming." A five adult hid their laughs as best they could.

Draco looked at the man in horror before walking over to a mirror and staring at it. "You lie!" he hissed before turning back to it. Carlisle couldn't help the chuckle that escaped passed his lips.

"I'm Viktor Malfoy," came a cheery voice. Esme could see a lot of Emmett within him, but when he shook her hand he was very gentle. "You're very beautiful Mrs. Cullen. I could see why Mr. Cullen admires you so."

Esme giggled. "Oh please, call me Esme."

"He's right," said Carlisle while standing up. "You are beautiful."

Viktor took a whiff of he air. "Is that cookies I smell?" He walked into the kitchen and an excited sounds rang through he house. "Thank you!"

Severus stood up, wondering where the fourth one was. "Alana come out and greet our guests." There was no reply. "Alana Lilian Potter," he warned. Everyone knew when Severus put in the middle name he would be angry if you didn't show.

A petite girl came into the room, keeping her distance. She stared at the two vampires with a guarded expression.

"Hello," said Esme softly.

"Hi. I'm Alana Potter, Harry's twin." She didn't move to shake her hand. She just stood there, as still as stone.

"Edward tells me you're very protective of your family. Am I correct?" asked Carlisle.

"Only to Harry," she answered.

"Well I can assure you that we won't harm Harry, or anyone else within your family. I can promise that."

"I've been promised many things Mr. Cullen. And most of those promises are broken within a few days. To me, promises are just empty words. Now, if you'll excuse me I have homework to do." Alana walked out of the room and she was hear climbing the stairs up to her room.

"She'll come around," assured Remus as he walked over to them. Sirius followed, staring at the ceiling where he could hear her pacing in her room. There was an explosion and he ran out of the room and up the stairs as well. "She just needs time. It's been hard for her to trust people, and vampires aren't the most trusting creatures in her book."

"Did vampires do something to her?"

Draco looked away from the mirror, sadness in his eyes. "They did a lot of things to her, and Harry. But Harry thinks there is good in all creatures and he knows you're different, right Harry?" He nodded. "Alana doesn't the same mindset as her brother." There was another crash followed by yelling from both people. "She'll come around, when she feels you're not a hazard to her or Harry."

Carlisle shared at look with Esme. "Would you like to meet tomorrow? At our house?"

"That would be lovely," smiled Remus. "I'll bring those Blood Pop Sirius was talking about. You'll love them."

That's when Carlisle and Esme knew that they could be trusted. The only thing was gaining Alana's trust in return.

**Woohoo! Long chapter! I love it! Thanks for all of the reviews!!! Now review or I shall send Alana after you. :)  
**


	7. Being a Father?

Chapter Six

Severus looked down at Alana, disappointment evident in his eyes. She held her Firebolt 3 along with the rest of her family who had their own Firebolts to ride on. Alana had tried to burn every way of transportation so that they didn't have to go to the Cullen's. "I want you near me at all times while we're over there," said the older wizard. "If I even catch of hint of magical energy coming out of you, then you will be going over there every night to help out with whatever they want for a month straight."

Alana looked at her guardian in outrage, her mouth in an angry pout. She place her broom on the ground, stepping on it and kicking off the ground. "Fine," she said in a tight voice. The family followed suit and Remus took the head of the family. They didn't bother putting an invisibility charm on them since they were traveling through the trees. Harry took his place by Alana, Draco and Viktor road higher than the others to look for any possible threats, and Severus and Sirius took the lower ranks. The pixies that were in the garden followed them with smiles on their faces. They were going to ask if they could tend to the vampire's garden since their garden was finished for the day.

"I hope they like the Blood Pops," smiled Sirius as he ducked so he wouldn't hit a branch. He looked at the bag in his hands and then smiling at his lover who smiled back. "Most vampires do."

"I'm sure they'll love them," commented Harry. He swerved in and out of the trees in a very laid back manner. "Did you get the blood flavored jelly beans sis?"

Alana gestured to the bag in her pants pocket. "Yup. I wouldn't want to disappoint," she murmured while looking at Severus with a glare. The black haired man just looked ahead completely oblivious.

* * *

The Cullen's paced within their house, waiting for the wizards to come into view through the window. Alice was her cheerful self, looking at the different ways the future was planning out for them. Carlisle and Esme were silently talking about who was going to get along with who. Jasper, he was just wondering if any of their emotions were going to change at any sudden notice. Rosalie and Emmett just hung back, staring at the trees like Edward. He was standing along, waiting for his mate to come through those trees. He wanted to see him again, possibly hug him if he would allow him to. Just some kind of contact would have been amazing.

"They should be here in a few minutes...there was a tad bit of a situation," said Alice with a giggle. Everyone looked at her in worry. "Nothing bad, it's just that Alana had some fun with a fire charm that's all. She still doesn't want to come over." She ended with a frown, wondering if she'd let Alice give her a make over. "She'll want to though, in a week or two." She gave Edward a knowing smile and he groaned. He had to compete with that psycho woman? What was he going to do?

"She'll kill me."

"No, just threaten," his sister smirked. "And possibly put you in a lot of pain if you hurt him. But that's all...I think."

"Great," Edward sighed in frustration. "She really does hate vampires doesn't she?"

"You could say that," replied Alice vaguely.

"What do you mean?" he asked while trying to get into her mind. All he could here was that stupid gummybear song. She smiled at him, but shook his head.

"They're here!" said Esme as she walked over to the window by Edward. They appeared through the trees standing on brooms and flying really fast through the air. With their vampiric eyes they could see that all of them were trying to slow their brooms down by doing dives and swirling through the air. They landed in front of the house, staring at it in awe.

Esme was the first to come out of the house to great them. She walked down the steps, smiling at she did. "Welcome to our home," she said as she took notice of the pixies that were flying up to her. They smiled, waving slightly.

"They wanted to know if you'd like them to tend to your gardens," explained Sirius. "They're garden pixies and ours in done for the day."

"Of course," smiled the vampiress. "Help yourself," she said to the pixies. They squealed in glee and went to work within seconds. The rest of the family came out from behind her, only Carlisle keep his mouth shut. The rest of his kids were looking at them in awe. "Children these are the guardians of your friends: Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black."

"You guys ride brooms?" questioned Emmett while joining his mother. "That's so cool. Do you think I could ride?"

"With one of us controlling it yes," answered Viktor. "They're pretty easy to maneuver once you get the hang of it." He walked up to Emmett, handing him the broom and explaining things about it while they walked back into the house. Jasper joined them, wanting to ride the Firebolt himself.

"Please come in," offered Carlisle and the family followed inside. Harry took Alana's hand, giving her a comforting smile. Edward watched the interaction with a pang of jealously. He wished he could hold that hand. "We would love to know more about the wizarding world if you'd let us. It is to our knowledge that a Dark Lord was vanquished not too long ago."

Remus smiled with pride. "This is because of the twins that he his forever gone. They were the ones to defeat him." Alana and Harry blushed in embarrassment. They hated it when their guardians bragged about murdering someone.

"Oh wow," said Esme with sad eyes.

"Don't feel sorry for us Mrs. Cullen," smiled Harry softly. "We're only doing what needs to be done and we've been through worse."

"Call me Esme dear."

"Ok, Esme."

"Draco would you like to come and help me pick out an outfit for school tomorrow?" questioned Alice. "I'm just not sure what to wear." Draco smiled, nodding while following Alice up the stairs. Rosalie followed as well, wondering if the human did have a sense of fashion or not when it came to woman's clothing.

That left Carlisle, Esme, Remus, Sirius, Severus, Edward, Harry, and Alana sitting in the living room in a quiet silence. Edward took the liberty to sit next to Harry, and Alana took his other side while Severus sat beside her. Remus and Sirius sat in a love seat, even if they was only brotherly love between them.

"Oh!" mused Sirius as he took the Blood Pop levitated within the air. "I almost forgot to give you these." He set them on the table and Alana tossed the jelly beans near them before crossing her arms over her chest and staring out the window. "If you ever need more just come to us and we'll get you some more."

The three vampires helped themselves to one and found that they tasted so good, like real blood. "I think we'll need many orders," joked Carlisle. Everyone laughed besides Alana. He frowned, looking at the girl in interest. Her eyes were so different from her brother's. Harry's was calm and filled with such happiness that it seemed to leak from him. Alana, on the other hand, had worry etched all throughout her face, and there was this icy calm that Carlisle had seen on only one person's face, Marcus, one of the leaders of the Volturi. "So, Alana, have you thought of any careers in the wizarding world you might want to go into?"

Alana looked over at the blonde vampire, shrugging. "I'm not really sure what I want to do."

"She excelled in her Care of Magical Creatures class. Also her Defense classes," smiled Sirius.

"Defense comes easy to both of us," smiled Harry while giving his sister a comforting squeeze. "Although I could never do what she did in Magical Creatures class. She helped the games keeper, Hagrid, help a Centaur give birth. Only a trained specialist could do it."

"You don't need to be trained to help a creature give birth." She looked over at Carisle, the first time she had looked any of the vampires in the eye. "I basically looked it up one day, memorized it, and then when Hagrid called I helped out."

"Is there a career in that?"

Alana shook her head. "The people within the Ministry of Magic don't think kindly of magical creatures. They think of them dark so whenever they find them they usually end up in Azkaban, within some kind of zoo, or dead." The vampires looked at her with outraged looked as they continued to suck on their Blood Pops "The only thing close is a mediwitch."

"Which you'd be good in since you are very good in potions," said Severus. "That would be a great job for you. And you know how to treat certain venoms so you can work in the Magical Creature Bites and Injury Department."

Alana just shrugged, watching Emmett struggle on the Firebolt outside.

Carlisle smiled at the girl. "Well do you think that one day I might be able to watch you heal or help out with some magical creature dilemma?"

"If you catch me at the right time then yes."

"Then I'll have Alice looking for when you will be healing someone or something."

"What about you Harry?" asked Edward. "Mediwizard Potter?"

Harry giggled, looking up at him with a big smile. "No. I think I'll become an Auror. Kick some butt."

"Oh bloody hell," muttered Alana. The three elder wizards chuckled at the witch.

"What?" questioned Harry with a glare. "I can be an Auror if i want to. It's what Dad did. And Mom was a mediwitch so we'd be living on their legacy of awesomeness."

Edward laughed at Harry, putting an arm around him. All of the adults in the room smiled at the sight, and Harry blushed before leaning into his arms. Alana's eyes glowed in protectiveness. Her hand went to her wand, but she didn't withdraw it. She stared at the jelly beans on the table, and her mouth was set in a hard line.

Severus stared at his daughter, gripping her arm tightly. "Try it and you're grounded." Esme and Carlisle looked at the two in worry. "She's fine, just reflexes that's all. All the time during the war she was known to protect Harry."

"How you were in the war then?" asked Esme with worry.

"How do you think we killed the Dark Lord? Waltz into his house and have a cup of tea?"

"Alana," warned Sirius. "That is a discussion for another time."

"No I think this is the perfect time for this discussion. They need to know that they're in a room with two kids who have killed more than the average wizard. Been through more than enough torture throughout their lifetime." Remus sucked in a breath, and the whole house was silent. "We were the reason the war even started or should I say brother dearest was."

"Alana! Enough!"

"Since when did you have the right to act like a father Severus? If memory serves right the reason you turned gay was because my mother didn't choose you over James." She stood up, her Firebolt shooting into her hand. "I'm seventeen fucking years old, a full grown witch. If I don't want to be around these leeches then let me be. Don't force me into things like Dumblefuck did!" She disappeared with a pop, only green mist separating in her wake.

Severus looked at the mist, hurt evident in his eyes. "If you'll excuse me..." he disappeared as well.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that!" apologized Remus and Sirius at once. "She's not herself and she didn't mean it. Well the Dumbledore thing yes, but nothing else. And Harry she doesn't blame you at all."

The entire family appeared in the room, wonder in their eyes. Edward held onto Harry tightly, seeing the nonchalant attitude in his eyes. He was used to this. He even blamed her on occasion. "Where's Alana?" asked Draco.

"Gone."

Sighing, he disappeared, going after her.

"Why does she hate us?" whispered Alice. "I didn't see this coming. What set her off?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "You must understand that she doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate anybody other than Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the followers of the Dark Lord. What set her off was Severus' fatherly attitude. She doesn't like it. The only person she thinks should be her father is James Potter, and he's dead along with her mother." Esme gasped, but kept silent. "Lord Voldemort killed the twins' parents when they were one. Both of them had a certain prophecy. Harry's was to destroy the Dark Lord while Alana's was to aid him and protect him with all of the magic she could conjure. And Severus is bisexual so that was a big low blow on her part."

"Were vampire followers of the Dark Lord?" asked Carlise.

All the wizards nodded. "I guess we'll start by saying..."

* * *

Soundtrack Chapters 1-6

Counting Bodies Like Sheep- The Perfect Circle (This is the main song that inspired this story)

Arms of Sorrow- Killswitch Engage

Blow Me Away- Breaking Benjamin

Restless- Unkle

Yeah, so tell me what you think. Review! Woohoo!

Next Chapter- The explanation of the wizard's past, and you'll find out where Alana went and only Draco knows about it. Till then here's a sneak peak of next chapter!!

"They tortured me," whispered Harry as tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head, drying them up as fast as they came. "Made Alana watch." Her screams echoed through his ears, calling his name. "You know what...why don't I show you? Then you'll know why she dislikes vampires so much."


	8. Retelling the Past Part 1

**The time lines of the years may be off a little because I'm doing this by memory and the fact that things will change since Alana has been thrown into the mix.**

**Also I'm sorry for the tad bit of delay in update, but this took a lot out of me. haha. I was at 5,000 words just by year two. I really hope you enjoy it. Their story is really complicated.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Seven

James and Lily Potter's graves were her main focus now. She looked at them with such sadness in her eyes that anyone who watched would've wanted to just run up to her and tell her everything would be okay. It wouldn't though. As much as she wished, she couldn't make everything okay. Her mother and father were dead, people tried their best to manipulate her, and she couldn't get passed the past events that still haunted her. "I'm sorry Mom and Dad," she whispered as she stared at the ground she was sitting upon. "I screwed up everything." She sniffled, her breath looking crisp within the air. "You would be so proud of Harry though. He endured so much and can still keep a smile on his face." She didn't hear the distinct pop behind her, and didn't notice Draco's presence. "I'm sorry if you are disappointed in me." She looked up at the gray filled sky. "I want to trust them, I do! I just...can't. And I know what I said to Sev wasn't the smartest but he has no right to act like my father. He's not! You are Dad!"

"And he knows that," murmured Draco.

Alana jumped into a standing position with her wand at the ready and a guarded expression that didn't hid her tear filled eyes. She saw it was her friend, her companion. "Oh...it's you." She sniffled, falling back down to her knees and looking back at the graves. She conjured two lilies, putting one on either graves of her parents. "How did you know where to find me?"

Draco smiled sadly. "Because I know you Lana," he answered while joining her. He sat down with a grunt, looking at her and then at the tombstones. "Ever since you were my friend you've always talked about making your parents proud. And ever since we found out where we're buried you've been going here just to vent."

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm that good," Draco replied smugly. Actually had had been following her apparating cloud whenever she disappeared and she always appeared there. "They're not disappointed in you. Yeah, Severus was overdoing it just a little, but you should apologize."

"He knew how I felt though," she whispered meekly.

"He was just trying to make everything better for the family. We're all worried about you, Harry too."

"You should be. Harry is going to be in danger with Edward around."

Draco shook his head, sighing before putting an arm around and bring her close. "They're mates babe," he said in her ear. "Everyone can sense it. Edward won't harm Harry in any way, shape, or form. He's not like that and you know it."

She leaned into his embrace, sniffling. "Why did this have to happen to us Dray? Why us? Out of all the wizards on the light side why did they choose us?"

He glared at the grass in front of him, giving her a comforting kiss on the forehead. "Because they saw power and wanted it."

* * *

"I guess we could start off about their upbringing," sighed Sirius as he felt all that hate weld up again. "Petunia and Vernon Dursley," he began with a sneer. Remus growled in agreement, and Harry had his hands in fists. "Petunia was their mother, Lily's, sister. In her will she said she wanted Harry an Alana to go to either the Weasley's or myself. Well it didn't plan out like that. Dumbledore," he sneered again, "Found them in the rubble of their house after their parents had been killed by Voldemort and he took them to the doorstep of their home. The doorstep of all places! He knew they would treat those two darling like dirt and that's what they did."

Harry sniffled, looking up at the family of vampires. "They wouldn't change us, when we were babies. They would just keep a diaper on until the smell got so bad that they had to change it or when company was coming over. They didn't feed us as often as they should have either and that's why we're so small compared to everyone else." Edward held onto him tighter, wanted to kill those people over and over again. "When we were three we had to do things around the house like laundry or gardening. I was usually outside in the back where no one could see me while Petunia took Alana and made her do chores around the house. When we did them wrong, they would punish us by punishing the other."

"What kind of punishments?" questioned Carlisle in worry.

"Starvation, Vernon took a belt to Alana's back once, and then there were others...but..."

"You don't have to talk about it," soothed Edward. Although by the hesitation he most likely knew what he was about to say.

"I don't want to go back to that conversation," growled Remus. "Nearly killed them myself after hearing it."

Harry nodded, thinking back. "It was like that for a while. That was until we got our acceptance letters. You see, we communicate with owls, and that's how we get our mail. Well whenever Vernon would rip up our letters, more owls would come with more letters. It literally drove the man insane. His breaking point was when the letters exploded from the fireplace and flew all around the house." Harry laughed quietly at the memory. "Sorry. That's when we moved with them to this island off the coast.

"The night that changed our entire life was the night of our eleventh birthdays. Everyone was asleep, and since we slept on the dirt floor we decided to draw a cake in the dirt. We looked at each other, and blew on it once the clock stuck midnight." He started to tell them about how Hagrid, a very kind soul, came busting in through the door. He then got into detail about how they found out they were wizards and how Dudley got a pig tail. Everyone laughed at that, Emmett being the loudest. Harry then told them about Diagon Alley. "Its where we first met Draco, even though we didn't have the best of thoughts between each other. He came off as a brat, like his father had told him to be. Lucius Malfoy is a stuck up bastard, and his son was going to be one if it wasn't for us, but that's later down the line." He told them about the wand incident, and how Harry's wand match Lord Voldemorts. "Ollivander said that it was interesting and Alana didn't like it one bit. Although the wand that chose her was a very dark one. It had Necromancer Blood in it, but the wandmaker said it was a good wand to have."

"Wait," said Emmett in confusion. Edward rolled his eyes, already reading the question in his head. "You're saying that there was some guy's blood who fucked dead people in your sister's wand? How it that good?"

"Emmett!" exclaimed Esme.

"Sorry, but really? How is that good? I'd think that would be sick. Who would want a dead guy scewer's blood in their wand? Really."

Harry looked at him, mouth hung open. "Um...Necromancer's control the dead, not screw."

"Oh."

Jasper smirked, trying to hid his laughs along with Viktor. "Shut up. You would've made the same mistake."

"Anyways..." Harry started to tell them about the sorting ceremony they went through. "It was hard to sort us. I was put into Gryffindor even if I was supposed to be in Slytherin. I made friends with Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They are nice people, living somewhere in Scottland. They're expecting. Now Alana was put into Ravenclaw, and the hat wanted to put her into Slytherin too. We would've both been better off in there, but we just didn't want to be in there out of fear of turning into a dark wizard."

"Why?" asked Rosalie. "You're not dark."

"Slytherin has the reputation of having dark wizards com from it since Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders, was dark himself. Plus Voldemort came from that house so that kind of put a damper on the reputation as well." Harry went on to tell them about the troll incident with Ron and Hermione. "Alana wasn't there for that. She was in her house like she was supposed to be." All of the Cullens were completely engulfed within the entire story. "Our scars would hurt whenever Quirrell was around and we didn't know why. We started to hear about this thing called the Sorcerer's Stone." His mind flashed back to the memory.

_"I've haven't heard of it mate," whispered Ron as they all met in the library. Alana and Harry sat on one side of the table while Ron sat on the other. "I mean, Flammel sounds familiar too, but I don't know where."_

_"I can't I didn't think of this before. How could I have been so stupid?" asked Hermione to herself as she slammed a book down on the library table. _

_"Hermione what is that?" asked Alana. Her eyes were wide from the large book._

_"Just some light reading."_

_"This is light?" questioned Ron._

_Hermione glared at him before flipping through some pages. She settle on a page, running her finger down the text. "Of course! Nicolas Flammel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone."_

_"The what?" the three asked._

_"Honestly, don't you three read? The Sorcerer's stone is a stone that contain the elixir of life, kind of like immortality."_

He started explaining about how Alana and himself snuck around under James' invisibility cloak and try to find clue. He then talked about the detention he received in the dark forest that nearly kill him. "Alana nearly murdered me. She wasn't there with me, and she wanted to be. Back then she was up for anything dangerous." Harry went on to tell everyone about his first Quidditch match. Edward looked down at his mate with admiration, and when he wiggled out of his arms to get more into the story, he couldn't help but smile even wider. His little raven looked so excited. "That's when we suspected Snape. Shut up Jasper!" He paused for a second. "Then came the time when we realized that our suspect, Snape, was going down to steal the stone." He was laughing in the corner. "Alana, Hermione, Ron, and I got passed Fluffy, that three headed dog I was talking about, and got stuck within Devil Snare. It's the nasty plant that'll basically kill you if you struggle against it. Alana told us to relax and it just let us go. Don't know how she knew that, but then Ron got stuck because he started panicking even more. That's when Hermione had cast a lighting charm, since that's what Alana told her to do, and Ron fell down onto the ground at our feet." He went onto tell him how he managed to get through the key obstacle and then about the chest. "Hermione stayed behind with Ron while Alana and I went through the door." He told them about how he saw Quirrell of Snape. "He had a normal voice and didn't stutter. He undid is turban, and poof!, Voldemort's face was poking from his head. Freaked out both of us. He surrounded us with fire when he realized that I had the stone since my reflection kind of show that. When he went to attack me, Alana blocked him and he started to strangle her instead of me. I pushed at him to get off, and my hands touched his for a second. That's when his flesh started to turn to ash. I kept on doing that until he was dead." He went on telling him the rest about that year. "And that was only my first year at Hogwarts."

The vampires were stunned into silence.

"You burned his flesh off?" questioned Carlisle in wonder. "How?"

"My mum sacrificed her life to save ours. Love is the strongest magic Carlisle," said a voice. Everyone looked up to see Alana leaning against the wall with Draco at her side. Her eyes were slightly puffy. "The only reason I came back was to apologize for the blow up I had earlier. And that Harry will need help telling you about our past." Everyone nodded, but Sirius looked at the abandoned place that Severus had sat.

"Where'd you go?" asked Harry.

"Visited Mum and Dad."

"Come on, I wanna hear more of the story!" exasperated Emmett as he took a Blood Pop and ate it like a little kid.

Alana rolled her eyes, looking at Edward with a warning glare before sitting down on a stool by the window. "The summer after that, at the Dursley's, was just that .We did chores, got beat up, and barred our windows in our room because somebody," she looked over at Harry, "Just had to disagree with Dobby the house elf and made the bloody little creature drop a cake on that one woman's head."

"You disagreed too!"

"Yeah, but I kept it in!"

"Children," said the werewolf. Esme smiled at the twins, looking at Carlisle who was smiling too.

"Wait, what's a house elf?" It was Emmett who ask the question as he helped himself to some jellybeans.

"Kreacher!" yelled Harry at the top of his lungs. There was a loud crack and all of the vampires screamed. The ugly creature looked at them in confusion. "Yes Master Potter? Kreacher is at your service."

"He is basically a creature that cleans up and cooks."

"That thing is scary," peeped Jasper from behind the couch. All you could see was his eyes looking at Kreacher.

"Go home you filthy vermin," commanded Alana and Kreacher disappeared. She went on to tell everyone about how the Weasley twins got them out safely using the magical car. "Remember how mad Molly got at them?" Harry nodded with a laugh. "We spent the rest of the summer at their house. The youngest one, Ginny, had a little crush on Harry at the time and wouldn't leave him alone even to go take a shower." Alice and Esme chuckled softly at the blush of Harry's cheeks. "I had to ask the twins to booby-trap her away from where Harry was going. If she got into a give foot radius she'd see hallucinations of scary creatures."

"You did what?!" exclaimed Remus.

"It was Fred and George's idea. I just went along with it. Should've seen her face when she first saw them. Priceless."

"That still doesn't give you an excuse."

Alana rolled her eyes again as Draco made himself comfortable against a wall. "I was twelve, easily manipulated." Her guardians went silent, only looks of irritation on their faces. Alana set off on the story to Diagon Alley that year and about how both Harry and herself were on the front page of the prophet because Professor Lockhart made them have a picture with him. "He was a complete fake. And bloody well annoying at that." She then told them about the run in with the Malfoys, explaining that Viktor was not related to them at all. "Draco started antagonizing Hermione and the Weasley's for just stupid stuff." The young Malfoy hung his head in shame. "That's when Lucius came in, started talking about second hand books and even took some of the books out of Ginny's cauldron just to make it more embarrassing for her. I got angry and hexed him."

"What kind of hex?" asked Emmett. Draco and Harry snorted.

"Well you know that muggle medicine Viagra?"

"Yeah..."

"You did not!" gasped Carlisle.

Alana nodded. "I did...but I didn't know what it would do. I had read it out of a book and just remembered it. I guess I just memorized the spell and not what it would do."

Draco felt to the ground laughing. "He couldn't get rid of it. It was so hilarious!"

"Where did you get the book from Alana?" questioned Harry while he wiped the tears from laughing so hard. Edward wondered if the spell worked on vampires. He could have fun with that.

"Restricted Section."

"When?"

"Before we left Hogwarts. I kind of stole Dad's cloak from you for a while. I still have the book, but I haven't opened it in a while."

"Story!" whined Emmett while Jasper nodded in agreement. "We wanna know what happens next."

"Um...oh right. Well then came the whole train incident. You see, Dobby, made the gates closed before we could get through the platform to get onto the train. You did explain how we did that? Right Harry?" Her twin nodded. "So it was myself, Harry, and Ron alone since Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had went onto the platform with Ginny to make sure she got onto it safely." She went on to explaining how they used the car to get to the school. Alana went on to tell them about how they nearly got run over by the train itself and how Harry was nearly killed from falling out of the car. "I grabbed his hand in time and pulled him back into the car before he felt completely out." She then went into the tale about the Whomping Willow that made Esme's mouth drop in worry and concern. "Severus was pissed off because several muggles saw us, but it wasn't out fault. We had tried to explain to him what exactly happened by he wouldn't have a word of it. So we got thrown into detention. That detention wasn't that bad. It was the next one, around October I'd say, that things started to get weird again."

"I had to help Lockhart sign fan mail," grunted Harry. "He was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for that year."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad," smiled Edward.

"Six hours," the raven boy sneered.

"At least you didn't have to help Professor Dumbledore do errands around the castle while he rammed stupid hints in your head." Alana sighed to calm herself down. "While Harry's detention was bad, mine was more of a..."

"...training?" offered Harry.

"Yeah training kind of thing. While I was following Dumbledore around the castle he kept saying things like..._'Remember that a true sister protects their brother with their lives.' _and then there was also..._ 'Your mother and father would be proud knowing that you were doing so much to help your brother with his studies and such.'_ Everything that man said had to either do with protection, help, or something inbetween. He kept on hinting that I should help my brother more often with his studies and with spells. Being me, I took the man's advice not knowing the consequences that would come up in the future."

"What kind of consequences?" asked Jasper.

"It's later on down the line. It won't make sense if I told you now because you wouldn't see it as a consequence. It was then, I'd say about towards the end of our detentions that we both started hearing a hissing kind of voice. We didn't really know what exactly it was saying, but I picked up kill while he picked up bite. The professors had let us out around the same time and we met up with Ron and Hermione. We told them what we heard and then Hermione said that it wasn't good for us to be hearing voices. I mean, she thought that it was all in our heads, but how can we hear the same voice at the same time in our two different minds. We aren't connected in any kind of way so it just didn't make sense." Alana told them about the water on the floor and the warning on the wall with Mrs. Norris' body petrified and hung right next to it. "The teachers made us four stay after and they asked if we knew who it go there. Like it really would and I was with Dumbledore the entire time so it was stupid for him to even accuse me of such things. It was pretty quiet for a few weeks after that, even if everyone was scared out of their minds. No one had ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets."

She then shared a look with Harry, frowning. "The Dueling Club came up in the school. Since the attacks Lockhart had gotten permission to train us in the art of dueling. That was when the entire school turned against us for the first time besides Hermione and Ron. Severus thought it would be funny to have us duel each other. Everyone crowded around to see the saviors of the wizarding world battle it out." As she told that story, her mind went back to that day...

_Lockhart smiled as the twins walked up to each other, wands in front of their faces. They whipped their arms to the side, bowing their heads while hiding their smirks. Turning around, they walked to opposite sides of the battle platform. Alana glared at Snape who just smirked in return. Harry glowered at Lockhart who didn't even notice._

_The turned back, in battle positions. "The spells will be the disarm only. Begin in three, two..."_

_"Expelliarmus!" screamed Harry and shot the spell at his sister. Her body flew up into the air as the spell contacted with her. She landed on the ground with a grunt before standing up and looking at her brother with a glare._

_"You filthy cheater! Mobilicorpus!" Harry's body levitated off the ground and Alana started to spin around and his body followed wherever her wand was pointed at. _

_"I said disarm only Miss. Potter!" exclaimed Lockhart as his student let dangle a little on the ceiling._

_"Now Lockhart let the kids have fun. It's sibling rivalry at it's best," smirked Snape. Alana dropped Harry onto the ground and both emerald pairs of eyes started into the other with fiery anger._

_"Rictusempra!" _

_"Serpensortia!"_

_Both spells ignited at the same time, meeting with a loud crack. Harry's tickling spell was completely disarmed and a snake appeared on the battle platform._

_"Don't move Potter I'll get rid of it," drawled Snape as he pushed past Alana._

_"Allow me Professor Snape. I am, after all, the Dark Arts professor." Lockhart pointed his wand at the snake, only to have it fly in the air and it pissed it off. He hissed violently, turning its attention to a Hufflepuff boy._

_"Leave him be!" commanded Harry as the snake started for the boy._

_"Make any move and I'll send you back right where you came from," threatened Alana._

_"But he sssmellss deliciousss," complained the snake._

_"Leave him be," they said in unison._

_Everyone looked at them with shocked expression when the snake withdrew. Snape murmured a spell and the snake banished from the area. Lockhart stared at the twins in horror as did many others within the great hall. _

_"What are you playing at?" questioned the Hufflepuff in horror._

_"What are you talking about?" asked Alana as she walked over to join her brother. The Hufflepuff looked at the two, fear in his eyes, before he ran off. Everyone else just stared at them. "Come on," Alana whispered into Harry's ear. She grabbed his hand and they started towards the hallway out of the Great Hall. Three other people followed in their wake although no one spoke until they were out of ear shot of everyone._

_"Why did you tell us you both were Parselmouths?" asked Ron. Hermione and Cho Chang nodded in worry._

_"Can't everyone talk to snakes?" asked Alana._

_"No! That's why everyone was looking at you. Being a Parselmouth automatically labels you dark. You-Know-Who can speak the snakes."_

_"And that's why the Slytherin's house has a Serpent on it. Salazar Slytherin could talk to snakes," said Cho._

_"But we're not evil," spoke Harry softly._

_Hermione spoke up. "We know that, but everyone else will think differently."_

"Everyone started acting weird after that," Alana murmured. "Even our friends would stray away from us. And since we were in different houses we had to deal with our housemates alone. Sure I had Cho and he had the other two, but that didn't mean that they didn't spent all their times with us. They kind of distanced themselves from us, which I could understand now thinking about it." She bit her lip softly, looking over at Draco. "People blamed us for what happened to Mrs. Norris, and Justin when he was found petrified with Sir Nicolas hanging by a rope."

"I though Harry said he was a ghost," said Jasper. "Wouldn't he already be dead?"

"Petrification can be done to anyone, dead or alive," explained Remus.

"Oh..."

"I got our transfiguration professor to tell us about it, the Legend of the Chamber of Secrets." As she got into the story of the Chamber of Secrets, Edward stared down at Harry. Those emerald eyes looked up at the topaz ones with innocence and yet taintfulness as well. An odd combination. "Say the line Draco."

The blonde sighed. "You'll be next mudblood."

"That made us think that Draco was the Heir of Slytherin." Then began the epic tale of the polyjuice potion. All the wizard grimaced in distaste when the witch described the taste of the potion. She told them about he mishap with Hermione, how she had to stay back while the other two questioned Malfoy, and when they came back. Harry carried on telling them about what happened in the Slytherin common room and then Alana started up again.

"Hermione had to go to the hospital wing until she was better. It was around that time that Harry and I were walking from I guess the term for muggles would be study hall. People still stared and whispered. We really couldn't take it. Harry and I even spent a few nights in Hagrid's hut just so that we wouldn't fear of waking up with hexes done upon us." Alana shook her head, laughing slightly but didn't tell anyone what she was laughing about. "So when we were walking we heard crying coming from within Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We went in there and saw that Myrtle was crying because someone through a book at her while she was just hanging out on her toilet. That's when we got really stupid and though we should take the book and investigate."

"Stupid?" asked Esme.

Alana told them about how Harry and herself got sucked into that book. "Yeah, stupid."

"Wow. You were stupid," commented Viktor. "We learned first year not to meddle with inanimate objects that talk back to you."

"Well sorry if we didn't attend Durmstrang," pouted Harry.

"You're cute when you pout," smiled Edward.

Sirius smiled at the two and Remus chuckled at the blush on Harry's cheeks.

"Watch it fangboy," warned Alana while twirling her wand in her fingers.

Edward watched the wand in hesitation. "You wouldn't do anything."

All the wizard sucked in their breath. Alice's eyes glazed over and after a few minutes she gasped. "Apologize Edward..."

"Why?" He then saw the vision and looked over at Alana with horrorstuck eyes. "Um...how long would that last?"

She raised an eyebrow. "About five days, seven if I felt cruel."

"Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Alright story time. Now!" said Emmett with a sigh. "It's getting really good. Now come on!"

"Just wait till we get to seventh year then," chuckled Harry.

"Well let's get pass second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth so we can get to seventh!"

"Alright, simmer down." Alana thought back to where she left off. "It was pretty quiet for a long time. Then came one of our Quidditch matches. It was Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. Whenever our houses versed people always go excited because we were both seekers for each team. Once we had a game that lasted for three days because we wouldn't let one another get the snitch. I, however, won that match." Harry mimicked what she said with a spiteful glare. "Anyways we were ready to get onto the field when Madame Hooch came to our team and told us that the match was canceled. She told me to come with her and we were going towards the hospital wing. At first I thought something had happened to Harry, but when I got there he was sitting next to a bed where Hermione was. She was petrified, another muggleborn down for the count. It scared us both." She told them more about the year, and how everyone realized that the twins couldn't be the Heirs of Slytherin when Hermione was their best friend. "We then realized that the voice we were hearing was a Basilisk. I was thumbing through a magical creatures book and came across the creature. Now a Basilisk is a snake, a really big, snake. It said in the book that if you make direct eye contact with the creature you die instantly, but if you see it's eyes through a mirror like Hermione had, or water like what was puddled around Mrs. Norris then the victim becomes petrified. It also explained why Hagrid's chicken were turning up dead. They are the natural enemy of the creature." She cleared her throat, looking around as she did. "I told Harry about my findings and that's when we came up with the conclusion that the Basilisk was the voice we had been hearing. Then Ron added that it was probably getting around school through the plumbing since there was always flooding in some part of the castle when the attacks appeared." She then went into the whole chamber scenario and how Ron's sister was trapped in it. Both twins had defeated the Dark Lord's memory, but Harry was nearly killed. As she recited the story, she though back again to that night...

_Tom Riddle was finished. The diary lay on the chamber floor with the ink around it. Alana was sitting next to Harry, both of them having the snake venom rushing through their veins. Ginny was awake, and was trying to figure out a way to survive. The way they got the injuries was when Harry had gone for the sword and Alana jumped on top of the snake. She slid off it's head and the its fang pierced into her arm when it bit down on Harry's as he stabbed it with the sword._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," said Alana. She looked at Harry, the ability to breath becoming difficult. Her veins burned slightly as she felt the venom start to pump into her system. _

_"It's fine Alana. D-Don't blame yourself. Just think, we'll be with Mum and Dad."_

_Fawkes landed near their feet, crying softly. They watched as the bird spill its tears onto the wounds and felt the symptoms of the venom go away. "Of course," said Alana. "Phoenixes have healing powers." She smiled widely at her brother, and he hugged her tightly before turning to Ginny. "Come on. Let's get out of here. I think Lockhart is still confused. That spell backfiring helped us out."_

_Alana laughed, taking Ginny's hand. "Come on. You're brother has been worried."_

"Yeah. Second year was awesome," she finished.

"You nearly died!" exclaimed Rosalie in shock.

"That's what made it awesome," smiled Harry with a look in his eyes that made him look stoned. "You weren't there so you don't even know."

"Third year!" exclaimed Emmett. "Please!"

Harry sighed, launching into the tale of his third year. "That summer was different. The beatings got worse and Alana was having trouble controlling her urges to harm Dudley." He went on to tell them about how their Aunt Marge was blow up, they got on the Knight Bus, and then all the way up to the train ride to Hogwarts. "We told Ron, Hermione, and Cho about what Mr. Weasley had told us. That was when the train stopped, or broke down I guess. Something was coming aboard and we really didn't know what to do. The windows started to ice over, an everything turned cold. Our animals were going crazy, and after a while we saw this creature called a Dementor open our door. They are the guards to the wizarding prison of Azkaban. When you're around them, they suck out all the happiness within your body and you're left feeling cold and empty. Alana and I reacted differently than most. Another had appeared behind it and started to suck out all of our happy memories. When they do that, it's usually when they're going in for the Kiss." He explained what the kiss was and Esme's mouth opened in horror. Alana shivered, as did Sirius. "When they did this, we heard our mother screaming from when she was killed."

"You poor dears," whispered Esme. Carlisle rubbed her shoulders soothingly, nodding for them to continue.

Harry kept talking about their year. He told them about the Divination and hte predictions that their fraud of a teacher told them about. "But she was right about the...prophecy she told us..." he whispered angrily. There was a shattered and everyone looked over at Alana who had used her magic to shatter a vase.

"Sorry," she whispered. She waved her hand an the vase was repaired.

Harry went on to tell them about the firebolts the twins had gotten from Sirius and the uproar that followed. It wasn't until he got to where he realized that Sirius was an innocent man did his godfather come into the story.

"When I first saw the two I thought I was looking at replicas of their parents." He looked over at the twins with a big smile. "Of course I was a little...nutty in the head from being free, but I knew it was them. They had their wands pointed at me, believing that I was the one who killed their parents." Half an hour later, he finished the whole adventure from when he left with Buckbeak. "These children are good children. You must know that. I've never seen so selfless kids in my life. Of course that could sometimes get them in trouble but they do mean well. Isn't that right cubbers?" Sirius addressed Alana by her nickname.

Alana looked over at him, nodding as she did. "Yeah," she admitted reluctantly.

"I wanna see the Whomping Willow," whined Emmett.

"You serious?" asked Jasper.

"No I'm Sirius, he's Emmett," said Sirius. The wizards laughed at their own little joke. "And you don't even want to come into contact with that bloody tree. You may be a vampire, but it will still do damage. Alana would you tell us the story of the fourth year? You can stop and take your time around tell it if you want. I know it was hard for both of you."

Alana cleared her throat, conjuring up a shot of firewhiskey and downing it in one gulp. Steam blew out of her mouth before she looked at everyone in the room. "We spent most of the summer at the Weasley's. Molly would always complain about how thin we were and Fred and George were always finding a way to make their gag toys without Molly finding out. That summer we started getting dreams, Harry and I. It was of this old man, a caretaker of a house I guess, who walked into the house because a light was on."

The Cullen's listened in interest, as did her guardians. "He walked up the stairs, and there was these voices. Um...then a snake, Nagini, slithered through the hallway and into the room where we heard the voices. Now as you know, Harry and I can speak and understand what snakes say. We heard the hissing. She was saying that there was an old man outside the door. Then the weakest voice became loud enough for us to hear. And the door opened to reveal Wormtail." She hissed his name in anger, trying her best to control herself. "The weakest voice belonged to Voldemort, and he killed the man. There was another with him, but I didn't know who he was at the time." She toyed with the glass in her hands for a while, smiling up at them. "We all went to the World Cup, it's kind of like the Super Bowl for wizard. Except instead of football it was Quidditch. Viktor," she gestured to her companion who was seated in front of Rosalie, "Was on the Bulgarian team as their seeker. Ron was practically peeing himself when we got there and saw the match. The Irish won at the end of the match, and Ron nearly cried. We made fun of him, and celebrated the Irish's win." She glanced at Draco, who was watching her with smirking eyes. "It was getting really rowdy outside our tent, but we didn't think much of it. We just thought people were going crazy and celebrating." She told them about how Mr. Weasley told them that there was an attack and he wanted them out of there. "We got split up. I lost track of Harry, and vice versa.

"That's when I ran into Draco. He seemed so calm during all the chaos..."

_Alana stared at Draco who stood at the edge of the forest with his arms crossed and his face completely calm. He looked over at her, smirking slightly. He had always admired the raven beauty from afar. Although he never had enough strength within him to actually ask her out or even talk to her. His father had told him to try and make friends in the first year, but when they turned him down he became jealous._

_"Draco!" she yelled, running up to him. "Have you see Harry? I-I can't find him." She was distraught, something Draco had never seen before. She was usually so calm and collected. She looked around frantically, tears in her eyes. _

_"Don't worry about him," he said while grabbing her arm. "Get yourself out of here. Worry about Harry later."_

_"Crucio!" yelled a witch in one of the Death Eater's robes. Draco's eyes widened at the spell coming towards Alana and shoved them both out of the way and into the darkness of the forest. They landed to where Alana was on top of Draco with her face mere centimeter's from him._

_"I have to go," she said while scrambling up and backing away. "Thanks," she breathed, turning around and running into the chaos. Draco watched her leave, his eyes on her ass the entire time. She had a nice one._

Draco smiled at the memory and heard someone clear his throat while Alana was telling them about how Harry had met up with Cedric and they were trying to find her. He looked up to see Edward smirking, and Draco ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"At first, Harry and I didn't know the importance of that mark until someone told us. It's called the Dark Mark. It was kind of like Voldemort's calling card. Every Death Eater had it kind of tattooed on their skin and whenever he wanted them it would start to burn or they would immediately be apparated to wherever the man was. The Ministry official's that found us thought that one of us had set off the Dark Mark. Cedric came to our aid and told them that he watched us the entire time. But we did tell them about the man we saw that conjured it. Mr. Crouch left us to find who cast it and we went back home to a rather angry Mrs. Weasley. She's just like you Esme, very protective of her children."

Esme smiled at her.

It was another half hour of the story telling until she got to the part about the ceremony to see who was exactly going to be in the tournament. "Fleur was called from the Beauxbatons Academy, Viktor from Durmstrang, an Cedric from Hogwarts. We were so proud of Cedric. He was our best friend at the time, and we were rooting for him. It was my idea to put his name in the cup though," she added sadly before composing herself. Harry squeezed Edward's hand, tears forming in his eyes. "We though the ceremony was over until the cup ignited again. A piece of parchment flew out and Dumbledore caught it. It had my name on it. Of course I didn't know how that was even possible and the entire hall went silent. Then another piece of parchment came out, Harry's name was on it. I have never, in my life, heard something so quiet than when Harry and I made out way to the back room. People were staring at us as if we were garbage." She told them about the whole ordeal after that and how Barty Crouch told them that they had to compete. "Cedric was furious at them. He knew well we didn't want anything to do with the Triwizard. But we were forced to compete."

"The entire school didn't like that. They thought we were just doing it for attention you know? We were ridiculed, harassed, and some guy made pins that said Potter Stinks. It was humiliating. Ron, our supposed best friend, abandoned us and Hermione kind of followed. The only people we had was Cedric, Viktor, Draco (that was later on), and Cho. Everyone else just didn't like us anymore. Then that Skeeter woman printed that article about Harry and I. Really stupid." She told them about the first task, and then came to the Yule Ball. Draco drifted again, smiling softly.

_"Hey!" called Alana as she ran down the corridor. She spotted the guy she was looking for. "Draco! Could you spare a minute?"_

_Draco turned around, eyebrow raised. It was Alana. She wore fitted jeans that showed off her awesome legs, and a blue sweater that looked like the one Draco had seen at Hogsmeade. It looked nice on her. She also wore a close over her clothes, and her hair was down with loose curls in it. "What is it Potter?" She looked a little saddened at his greeting. Draco looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, telling them to shoo. Once they left he looked at her with his silver eyes. "Yeah, I have a minute. What's up?"_

_She looked a little hesitant. "Well...I was wondering if, um, you'd like to go to the ball with me? I mean, it's cool if you don't. But It's just you saved me from the spell at the World Cup and I wanted to make it up to you. I understand if-"_

_"Yes. I'll go with you." _

_"Really? I mean...yeah." She blushed a little. "You know you'll have to escort me right?"_

_"Aren't you worried about your reputation though? You know, as the Daughter of the Light?"_

_Alana smiled sadly. "Why should I? They already think I'm dark so why not stir things up a little. I personally have stopped caring since my damned name was spit out of that cup."_

_Draco looked down at the girl, seeing the careless attitude in her eyes. "You really didn't put your name in the cup did you? Or Harry?"_

_Alana shook her head. "No. We didn't want this. I'm supposed to protect Harry, and us putting our name in that cup wouldn't be the wisest thing. People think I've figured all this out because I'm a Ravenclaw. What they don't realize is that I'm only fourteen years old. How would I be able to pull something like that off?" Draco was silent. "I'll see you around Draco. I'll be the girl wearing the green dress." Once again he found himself staring at her with admiration._

_The night the Yule Ball came was nerve racking for Draco. He paced around near Harry who was going with Cedric of all people. Homosexuality wasn't frowned upon like many in the muggle world. "Calm down," said Harry. "You'll be fine. She just thinks you're going as friends so no pressure." Draco had apologized as did Hermione for being a stuck up bitch when Harry needed his help. She was standing near Viktor waiting for Alana to make her entrance. The only reason that Viktor and Hermione was going together was to make Ron jealous and because of the fact that Viktor didn't find any guys attractive.  
_

_When she did, all eyes were on her. She had a sort of embarrassed look upon her face as she descended the stairs. Her hair was half up and half down. It fell down her back in elegant curls. Her dress was made entirely of silk, green as she had said, with white diamonds embroidering around her breasts. It was strapless, floor length, and show off her curves. Harry nudged Draco in the ribs, nodding towards his sister. "Go on."_

_Draco met her at the stairs, smiling. He held out a box. "Um, you said your dress was green so I thought this might go with it." He opened the box, a serpent pendant hanging off of a silver necklass was revealed. The eye of the snake was the same color as her dress. "Do you like it?"_

_Alana nodded with a smile. "It's beautiful."_

Draco stared at the necklace that was hanging off of her neck. It was the same necklace he had given her that night. He had spaced out entirely through the second task explanation. It was simple. Harry had to save Ron while Alana had to save Draco as simple as that.

"Then the third task came." She had skipped the murder, but did tell them about what they found out about Barty Crouch Jr. and that he was the person they had seen in the dream. "It started off fine actually, but that was until Fleur was attack. Viktor was under the Imperious Curse." The man shifted uncomfortably and Esme wrapped him in her arms. "The only people left were Harry, Cedric, and I." Tears were evident in both of the twin's eyes. "We..uh..." she sniffled and Draco went over to her, hugging her tightly. "We agreed to touch the cup at the same time and split the earnings. It only seemed fair." There was a long moment of silence, and Harry snuggled into Edward's embrace. "When we touched the cup it turned out to be a portkey to another destination other than Hogwarts. It was a graveyard." Silent tears fell down her cheeks and everyone looked at the twins in shock. What had happened? "At first we didn't know what was going on. We thought it was part of the task maybe. Then someone said 'kill the spare.' And..." She tried her best to compose herself as Draco wiped away her tears. Harry silently cried in Edwards arms and Edward felt so helpless that he couldn't do anything but hold the crying boy. "Cedric was hit with the killing curse." She started hissing something that only Harry could understand.

"It's not your fault Alana," he croaked. "You know that."

"I told him though. I told him he should put his name in the cup." She wiped her eyes, staring at the floor before conjuring up a bowl. There were vials in it, and she gave it to Harry. "I'll be back soon," she whispered before disappearing. Everyone looked over at Harry in question, except for the wizards. She had never shared that memory with anyone. Not even Harry.

"They tortured me," whispered Harry as tears formed in his eyes. He shook his head, drying them up as fast as they came. "Made Alana watch." Her screams echoed through his ears, calling his name. "You know what...why don't I show you? Then you'll know why she dislikes vampires so much."

* * *

**Holy Wow! Second Part will be up maybe in a week. Tell me what you think! I didn't get a chance to proofread since I'm already working on part two so if anyone sees any mistakes let me know and I'll fix them.  
**


	9. Retelling the Past Part 2

**Holy crap! I saw Harry Potter 6 and I loved it!!!!!!! It was such a great movie and made me want to write more. Woohoo!! My fave characters in the entire movie was Draco, Bellatrix, and Snape. Brilliant acting on their part!**

Note: The horcruxes are in different places than what the book said. I had forgotten where they were, so I kind of made it up as I went along.

Warnings: rape scene

Harry looked around the room, then at the vials in front of them. He set them out, one by one, on the coffee table. They were all labeled in Alana's handwriting and he picked up the one that said 4th year, Third Task. "This is called a pensieve," explained the young wizard as he poured the silvery contents into the bowl. "It's kind of like a movie that you get to witness first hand. This," he gestured to the silver substance, "is a memory that Alana and myself have extracted from our minds so that we could just kind of forget it. The memory is still there, but it's faint. Just follow Viktor and Draco's example and the rest of us will follow."

Viktor smiled, walking over to the bowl. He stuck his face into it and his body was sucked in. Draco followed, doing the same action. All the vampires were hesitant at first, but one by one they went into the memory. Remus and Sirius were next. Harry looked up at Edward who had stayed behind to wait for him. "Trust me?" asked Harry while holding out his hand. His magic tingled as Edward took his had with a grin. "You'll be pulled in with me." Harry stuck his face into he memory. Both wizard and vampire landed within the memory while the rest of the family looked around a foggy graveyard. They stood in a clearing, only a large cauldron in the center of it. "Remember that you can't touch or talk to the past selves in the memory. They can't hear or see you."

Just as he finished, screaming came to all of their ears and three teenagers fell to the ground holding the Triwizard Trophy. A young Harry stood up, looking around in confusion. He helped an innocent looking Alana too her feet. Her eyes didn't hold all that wisdom but more of a carefree gaze. A boy that look almost like Edward shot up, running his hands through his hair. Edward tightened his hold onto Harry, a protective growl escaping passed his lips.

"Is this part of the task?" asked Alana while looking around in confusion. "They didn't say anything about a graveyard...did they?"

"I don't think so," replied Cedric as they all withdrew their wands.

Carlisle walked up to Harry, a thoughtful look in his eyes. He then walked over to Alana who was talking to Cedric while staring at the sky. Rosalie sat on the grass while everyone found a place in the memory to seat.

Memory Harry walked through Esme and stared at the tombstone before him. Edward saw his Harry's eyes flicker sadly at the stone before looking at the grass. "Alana," said past Harry. He pointed at the tombstone that had a stone grim reaper behind it. "Look." Alana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she joined her brother. Cedric was far off looking around corners for anything.

Alana looked at the grave in horror. Riddle. The last name was Riddle. "Tom Riddle," she gasped while slowly back up. Harry faced his twin, shock in his eyes. "We have to get out of here." Only it was too late. The vampires gasped as the grim reaper came to life and pinned Harry to the tombstone. Flashes of black swirled around Alana's form and two men, both in cloaks that over their features, grasped her and pinned her against a came to life, tying her to the stone building. The two men laughed as they disappeared into the shadows. Only their red eyes glowed in the night.

"Kill the spare!" hissed a voice.

Green light flashed through the air and hit Cedric straight in the chest. Both twins screamed out his name as he flew through the air and landed next to Rosalie with a hard thud, Rosalie looked down in horror at the lifeless stare within the boys eyes. "Cedric!" cried Harry. "Cedric!" Edward tightened his hold over Harry, rocking him back and forth.

"Harry I don't-"

"No!" the raven cried. "He's fine. He's just stunned! He'll be okay!"

"Listen to your sister Harry," laughed a voice. Wormtail came into view, smiling like a rat. "She see things as they are don't you dear?" He trailed a hand softly across her face and she kicked him in the shin with a hateful glare. Wormtail slapped her across the face. Blood could be seen within her mouth and dripping down her lips. The vampires were afraid they'd smell the blood, but they didn't. "Although we'll need to work on your manners." He sliced the girl's arm, walking over to Harry and doing the same.

"What are they doing?" asked Alice.

"You'll see," whispered Harry. He watched as the ceremony was done, clutching onto Edward who held onto him to give him support and comfort his mate. Emmett didn't have that cheerful smile on his face, but a deep frown that matched everyone else's. Viktor and Draco looked as if they were going to spell someone to death, and then there was Sirius and Remus who were joined by Severus. Sirius hugged his lover close, rage in his eyes. Remus growled as the drops of blood were dripped into the cauldron as was the bones and Wormtail's hand. The potion glows and the cauldron started to wither away until only a form was in both of the twin's view. The past ones, along with the present ones, watched the scene with wide eyes. Black shadows surrounded the form and then rose Voldemort, newly resurrected with a smile. He glanced over at Harry, and then at Alana.

"My dears you have grown," he said in mock care. "Harry, such a fine lad." He sauntered over to Alana who sunk back into the stone in fear. "And Alana, I had nearly forgotten how much you looked like Lily. Your fear in your eyes matched hers when I killed her." Alana lashed out, but the vines kept her from doing anything. He laughed. "You have her fiery spirit as well." He turned to Wormtail who was whimpering on the ground and staring at his severed arm in shock. "Give me your arm Wormtail."

"Thank y-you M-Master," the servant smiled while extending his bloodied hand.

"The other hand," Voldemort corrected. He grabbed Wormtail's arm, pressing his wand to the Dark Mark on his forearm.

The vampires gasped, jumping back as figured appeared on the ground with black smoke surrounding them. It was just like the smoke that surrounded Alana when she had disappeared. Edward hissed violently, pulling Harry closer to his form. Voldemort started unmasking his minions, snarling. When he got to Lucius, Draco turned away and started at Alana's past form in sadness. She was trying to wandlessly levitate her wand that was a few feet in front of her. He then looked over at Harry, the past one, who was trying his best to get out of the grim reaper's stone arms. "And guess what Harry?" asked Voldemort as he rushed up to the boy. His arm was extended in the air, and his smile. "I can touch you know." One index finger touched his scar and Harry screamed in agony.

"Harry!" screamed Alana. She struggle against the vines, tears running down her face. "Harry!"

"Harry, Harry!" mimicked a Death Eater. The other laughed as Harry's screams died and Voldemort turned to Alana.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, smiling at Alana. "Crucio!" The red jet of light hit Harry square in the chest and he started to thrash in agony. Voldemort waved his hand and the grim reaper let Harry go.

"Harry!" Alana screamed. She pulled at the vines, breaking only one successfully. She had a pained look in her eyes, one that made Esme crumble to tears. "Harry! Fight it! Do what Moody told you to do! Fight it!" Remus growled, Severus holding him back even though he knew that his friend couldn't do anything. The vines let Alana go and she fell to the ground, crawling over to her brother. She had slipped her wand into her carrier as she did. Voldemort lifted the curse, laughing as Alana ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "Harry come on," she whispered. "Come on Harry. Get up." Harry slowly eased himself up, out of breath from being in so much pain. The real Harry closed his eyes tightly, know what was going to happen next.

A black shadow raced by Alana and she was pinned to the ground. A brunette, male vampire crouched over her, grasping her wrists tightly. "Hello love," the vampire smiled while flashing his fangs. "Fancy a bite."

"Why does he have fangs?" asked Rosalie.

"There are two species of vampires out there, the natural and magical ones. You're natural. The magical ones have the fangs due to magical mutation," explained Sirius quietly.

The vampire ripped over Alana's shirt, and Harry was stopped my an unbreakable force. Voldemort took the opportunity to start a duel with him. As the vampires watched the duel take place, Rosalie stared at the vampire that was violating Alana in one of the worst of ways. He gripped at her breasts and teased her with his hand that was in her pants. She tried to fight back, but the vampire's strength surpassed her by a lot. Then he did something that turned everyone's attention away from the duel. As he entered her, he bit her right in the middle of her chest. She wailed in pain, trying to push him off of her. Draco fell to the ground, Viktor pulling him up and holding his brother. Alice and Jasper stared shock, Rosalie and Emmett had tears in their eyes, and Carlisle and Esme felt just stared at the scene in pure horror. The wizards were worse. Sirius cried, Severus looked at the scene as if he were about to kill someone, and Remus crawled at the ground like a wild animal. Harry just stood there, no emotion in his eyes whatsoever.

"Avada Kedevra!" screamed Alana as she pulled out her wand and it hit the vampire. He flew back into the graveyard where no one could see. She closed her eyes, the thrashing slowly stopping from the pain.

"What is she..." trailed off Esme.

"Pulling the venom into her core," answered Harry. "All of us, Draco, Viktor, and I, have been bitten and we have that venom in our core as well. We're not vampires though," he added quickly at their faces. "Kind of half until we are ready to become a full vampire."

Alana got up just as the wands connected and former people that Voldemort had killed appeared out of each wand. She looked at Cedric who winked at her as she limped next to Harry, putting an arm on his shoulder so he could use her power if need be. That old man from their dreams came out, looking at them and mumbling something to himself. Then the two people that they thought they'd never see came out of the wand: their mother and father. Everyone gasped, smiling at the sight. Esme could see the resemblance and her eyes teared up. Harry sniffled, holding back his tears as best he could.

"Harry, Alana! You have to break the connection. We can hold him off for a few seconds!" instructed their mother.

"We're so proud of you two," said James with a smile.

"Guys," added Cedric as more people started to come out of the wand. "Take my body back. Take it to my father."

The twin nodded, breaking the connection quickly. Harry took the cup in hands, touching Cedric's body and Alana touching Harry's shoulder. The Cullen's gasped as the scene went to a cheerful one with people dancing and yelping in the stands. There was music and smiles, but on the ground their were looks of disbelief.

Alana was trying her best to pull Harry away from Cedric's body. She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing along with her brother. Only it was useless. As everyone crowded around, they tried to get Harry off of Cedric while Severus grabbed onto Alana and held her sobbing form. The stands had quieted, and every present member stared at the scene in shock. "He's back!" cried Harry to Dumbledore. "Voldemort's back!" People stared at utter shock, and the minister took Harry's wand. He used a spell that told showed the last curse he did. It was a simple defending curse. He then went to Alana, taking her wand. In the Minister's mind, Voldemort wasn't back.

As the spell was cast, green jets of light went off in the air. Alana closed her eyes, willing up all her strength inside of her.

"Alana Lilian Potter killed Cedric Diggory!" declared the Minister. "The proof is in her wand." Everyone cried out either in outrage or in horror. Alana's eyes widened, and ministry officials tore her out of Severus' arms.

"That's my son!" screamed Mr. Diggory as he came towards the body. "That's my boy!" He looked at Alana with complete rage in his eyes. "You killed my boy! My son! You were his friend!"

"No!" yelled Harry. He let go of Cedric, looking at the Minister in anger. "She didn't kill him. A vampire was attacking her."

"You can't kill a vampire with a killing curse Mr. Potter. Your sister is guilty I'm afraid," sighed Dumbledore. He looked at Alana who glared at him in outrage. "Take her away."

As they dragged her away, Alana looking at the elderly man with a deadly glare. "I'll be back Harry. I promise."

The memory ended and everyone was in the Cullen living room with looks of anger on their faces. Rosalie was the one who had the more fury within her now black eyes.

"The funny this is, is that Dumbledore said it was part of her and his plan to get some Death Eaters to cross over to the light side," murmured Harry. Edward growled, kissing him on the forehead to try his best to comfort him. "The reason she hates you isn't because of the rape. It's because of the trouble your species has caused her." He put the memory back into its vials, showing them the fifth year of his memories. When he was finished, he looked at the Cullens again. "After the break out in Azkaban, like you saw, people were on a man hunt for Alana. No one, not even Draco here, knew where she was." He fished through the memories. "She doesn't have the one from Azkaban. No one really knew what happened in there. It wasn't until my sixth year did I see her again. Even if everyone knew Voldemort was back, they still thought that she could be in cahoots with the murderer."

"How could she? He killed your parents," whispered Alice softly.

"Well people thought that she was dark. The rumor got out that we were supposed to be Slytherin an that made everyone think darkly of her. No so much me since I was the boy who lived. She wasn't that. She was only set in the prophecy to protect me. People thought that she was insane." Harry shook his head, pouring in another memory of his sixth year.

"I'm glad that Umbridge lady got what she deserved," smiled Emmett as he had another bloodpop. "She was a bitch."

There was a pop, "Hey everyone!" yelled Alana with a big smile.

Sirius yelped, taking out his wand and chasing Alana around the house while shooting silent spells at her. "Just because -charm- you are 17 -charm- doesn't mean you can -charm- use magic whenever you want!" The vampires were shocked as Alana ran through the living room, jumped over Carlisle and behind Draco. "Get away from Draco!" Sirius hissed with his wand pointed at Alana. "I told you that if you did that again I'd curse the bollocks off of you Miss. Potter."

"Sirius," smiled Remus. "She was having a bit of fun."

"Yeah," agreed Alana as her head poked out from behind Draco. "Plus you're starting to sound like Mrs. Weasley. All you need is the boobs and red hair and you're set."

Harry's mouth dropped along with all of the other people in the room. They had seen Mrs. Weasley from the memory, and she wasn't far from the truth. Sirius huffed, sitting down next to Severus who was chuckling at his lover's pout. Alana smiled in victory, taking out some candy from her pocket. She took a bite, offering another to Harry. "Liquorice Wand?" she asked while taking another bite.

"Oh, thanks sis," said Harry while feasting on his treat.

Alana pulled out more treats. "I've also got Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and Every Flavored Beans," she said while sitting down next to Draco who was on the floor.

"Where did you get all of this?" asked Severus. What the families didn't know was that they had a one on one about who had the authority.

"Honeydukes," she replied while taking out some Ice Mice.

"How did they not spot you?" questioned Viktor while taking a bit out of a Cauldron Cake.

"It's amazing what Glamours can do. So what did I miss?"

Everyone looked at each other in hesitation. "The third task and Harry's fifth year," answered Sirius.

"Wait," said Emmett. "How are you alive?"

Sirius smiled. "That thing I fell into, well it reverses the spell that was cast on you if you fall into it. I ended up in Russia somewhere. Made my way to Hogwarts where Dumbledore had me use my animagus form, the dog, and I was his little pet for a long time until the end of Harry's year. That's when I met up with Severus and things just clicked."

"Please I'm trying not to vomit," muttered Draco while eating an Ice Mouse.

Esme smiled, looking over at Alana who was staring at her candy wand in fascination before taking a bite out of it. "It seems that we don't have a memory of your fifth year. What happened to you before the break out in Azkaban?"

Alana stopped chewing her candy, swallowing thickly. "I was hiding out," she whispered. "Went to a wizard who educated me until he felt I was ready to face the world." It was the same answer she had ever answered since she had appeared back into Harry's life. "He was really nice, treated me like a daughter."

"Who was it?" asked Carlisle.

Alana shrugged. "He always wore glamours, his face would change whenever I saw him so I don't have a description. He went by the name of Obscuro." She helped herself to a Pumpkin Pastie while Harry smiled at her in wonder.

"Who names their kid Obscuro?" asked Emmett.

"I never met his parents so I couldn't ask," chuckled the raven girl.

"Ready to go into the memory?"

Everyone nodded, touching the memory one by one. Alana was the last one to arrive in the memory and everyone walked with Harry through his memories. It was when they came to the time where the Dark Mark was set over the school and Harry and Dumbledore arrived did everyone stop the chatter. Alana took Draco's hand, looking at him with sad eyes. They shared this look that had everyone smiling softly before they watched Dumbledore stun Harry and put him under the invisibility cloak.

"Draco, please put the wand down," pleaded the older man. The spectators glared at the wizard as he started to persuade Draco not to kill him. Then Snape came into play, wand pointed at the man. He glared at the elderly wizard.

"Severus," said the man. "Please."

Severus raised his wand, but the green jet of light didn't come out of his wand. It came from above in the Astronomy Tower. It was followed by a shrill laugh. The raven haired professor stared shocked as did the blonde. They both went running for the exit of the school while Harry got up from under the cloak. The boy stared shocked at the man he had once thought of as a grandfather.

The memory went on to Dumbledore's funeral. Harry sat with Ginny, one of the girls he felt was like a sister. Hermione was crying along with Ron, and the ceremony went one. Everyone watched as people left roses on the casket. Harry just kept staring at the man, not even noticing the person who sat down right next to them in a black cloak that had a buttoned up collar on it. She was older than she was, like Harry, and there was dark look in her eyes as she stared at the white tomb.

"So how has it been since everyone figured out I didn't kill Cedric, when the paper came out telling everyone it was Voldemort?"

Harry looked up, seeing his sister. He didn't want to make a scene in front of everyone, so he just took her hand and kept his emotions at bay. "You're still wanted," explained the young man. "For questioning as to what happened. They won't lock you up again, since you didn't do anything. But you might be on probation for breaking out when the break in happened."

Alana smirked. "I'd like to see them try. I have something to tell you," she whispered.

"What?"

"Why did you still follow Dumbledore when he told the ministry to take me to Azkaban?"

"He said you guys planned it," smiled Harry sadly. By the expression on his sister's face, the smile turned to a frown. "You didn't plan it?"

"I'll explain later. Also there's someone who wants to see you as well. Meet me by the dark forest, near Hagrid's hut." She got up, passing by the grave of Albus Dumbledore. People gasped at the appearance of the twinned Potter. She looked as dark as they had played her out to be. She glared, spitting on the grave. People stared at her, completely shock. Rita Skeeter was saying things to her quill as it wrote down what was happening. "If you truly knew this man like I did, you wouldn't be holding this service for him. You'd bury him and let it be. No ceremony, no tears." She stalked off, her robes pillowing behind her.

"What happened to her?" asked Ginny through her tears as the ceremony started up again.

"I don't know," Harry whispered back.

It was an hour later, memory time, did they followed Harry toward the dark forest where Alana was standing next to a black dog. Rosalie stood on one side of Alana and Draco took the other. Edward and Carlisle were on either sides of Harry while the rest followed. The dog morphed into Sirius, and they all watched as they two embrace and Sirius spun them around with a smile.

"Alana what happened to you?" Harry asked while hugging his sister. Sirius disappeared from sight to give the two privacy.

"Broke out, went to become an apprentice under a wizard named Obsuro. That's all I can tell you," she finished with a smile.

"Oh..." trailed off Harry.

"Dumbledore didn't plan my imprisonment," said Alana suddenly. "You have to realize that he is not what he seems." Harry looked at her in puzzlement. "Everything he told you was a lie, except for the Horcrux's and the memories. You don't have to fight Voldemort, we don't have to fight! It was all a lie. The prophecy, everything!"

"He kill our parents, Alana."

"Be that as it may-"

"No," said Harry. "He killed our parents. Don't you want to avenge them?"

"Of course, but we can do it together instead of it just being you!"

Harry sighed. "I don't want you getting hurt. I'll kill him. I've been training."

Alana frowned, looking at her brother in defeat. "Of course. And I'll protect you." She took out a bit of parchment. "This is from Gringotts. Thought I'd show you. It's all the withdrawal amounts and names of whoever took money out of our account." Everyone peered at the paper, gasping

Albus Dumbledore- 30,000

Albus Dumbledore- 50,000

Alaster Moody- 20,000

Minerva McGonagall- 50,000

Albus Dumbledore- 80,000

"Oh dear," gasped Esme. The list went on and on. It was mostly Albus that was withdrawing.

"Wait," said Harry while looking at his list. "You withdrew 500,000?"

Alana smiled, nodding once. "After I got all the money they had took out. I had to get a new wardrobe and a new pet." She started hissing and a snake crawled up from her sleeve and looked up at Harry. "Her name is Lily. After mum. She half basilisk, only a few month old. Will be very big when the year is finished. They don't start growing quickly until their sixth month."

"Can she kill you? With eye contact?"

"No," smiled Alana. "Only half, doesn't have the eyes."

"Oh. Well come on," said Harry. "Let's go find Draco. He's been worrying about you like crazy."

"I'm sure he was," she muttered as she was pulled away towards the school. "Do you have any Acid Pops? I haven't had any in who knows how long." It was followed by Harry's laughter.

They were lifted from the memory and were in the living room. The older wizards bid them good day, not wanting to see the other memories that were about to be shown. When they disappeared, Alana replaced the memory with their seventh year away from Hogwarts. Viktor hummed to himself, sucking on a sugar quill. Then there was Harry who was spacing off and Draco who was chewing on a wand gummy. Whenever he opened his mouth sparkle pulsed out and into the air.

"So where were you in all this Viktor?" asked Jasper while taking some blood jelly beans.

"I come in this year," he answered while humming. "Halfway through it I think. Draco tags along of course."

"I'm always up for adventure," smiled the blonde.

Harry looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "Uh huh," he merely remarked before Edward distracted him with his fingers carding through his hair.

"I was raped too," said Rosalie softly. Everything stopped, and all eyes were on the blonde vampire. She was staring right at Alana who's hands were shaking. She poured the rest of the content into the bowl and set down the vial. "I know what it feels like. If you want to talk."

"Rosalie," said Alana, "The past is the past, so I suggest you stop dwelling on it." She ended her sentence with a bite to it. "I also know what it feels like, cold and painful. I'm sure your rape was warm and agonizing. It was almost a hundred years ago. Get over it. I did, and it only took me a few weeks." There were tears in Rosalie's eyes and she was speechless. Something that hardly ever happened. "And I wonder, did you bring up the rape to actually offer help to me, or just to bring attention to you?" Draco wrapped his arms around Alana, whispering things in a language only the two knew. "I am calm," she whispered after a while.

"That's not what your aura is saying. Just calm down." He looked at Jasper for help and the vampire sent calming waves towards the witch. She leaned into Draco, looking at the floor.

Harry gazed at Rosalie, mouthing he was sorry and she just nodded while Emmett comforted his mate. There was an uncomfortable silence, one that Alice broke.

"Who killed Dumbledore?"

"We're thinking it's Bellatrix Lestrange," answered Viktor. "Nasty woman, truly insane. Alana was in Azkaban with her weren't you?"

"Hey that's my aunt!" exclaimed Draco.

"Your insane aunt," added Alana. "She kept singing some weird song every time she woke up and went to sleep. I don't know how she became like she was, but it wasn't good for her. I even made a nickname for her when I was in there, Trixy."

"Why?" asked Alice.

"I got bored in there. Bloody hell you don't know how boring it gets. Bellatrix was the only entertainment within those walls. Well at least on my floor. I was in the high security cells as you know," she said to Harry. She corked the vials and placed them on the table, looking at Severus. "Where did you and Draco run off to when you left? I don't seem to have a memory of that."

"Riddle Manor," he answered while helping himself to a Pumpkin Pastie. "The Dark Lord was infuriated but was glad that Bellatrix had killed him."

"Wait," hissed Harry. He stood up, being held by an invisible forced cast by Remus. "You said you didn't know. You said no one knew."

"I lied to you because I wanted you to focus on killing the Dark Lord and not that insane woman. She's in Azkaban now along with all the other Death Eaters. I also didn't want you to burst into the prison and get killed by the Dementors." Severus ended, standing up and staring at his adopted son. Edward stood as well, growling. The wizards didn't pay attention. "I know you hated her for what she did or what you though she did to your godfather, but know that Draco and I only lied to you because we didn't want you to have you min set on someone else."

"That doesn't-"

"Harry," sighed Remus. "Please, cub, calm down. When this is over you can go vent somewhere. You're acting like a child, all three of you."

Viktor cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

Alana smiled, taking Draco's hand and twirling around before touching the memory. They both disappeared. Alice and Jasper were next. Then Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie still had that shocked look in her eyes. Carlisle and Esme followed with worry and excitement in their eyes. It was then the elder wizards then Viktor. It was only Harry and Edward left.

"You ready?" asked Harry with a small frown. "You'll see things you won't like."

Edward nodded, placing a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Yeah." He held onto his mate's hand, touching the memory with his finger. They landed next to Severus and Remus who were holding back laughter at the scene. That's when Harry realized where it had started off at.

"Why?" asked the past Alana while pointing at the thongs that were hung up all around their rented apartment for the night and pictures of her dancing in them from the third year. Viktor was there, he had explained to the people who didn't know that he had seen them hiding in the market and told them he would help. They Death Eater had kill his little sister in one of their raids.

"Why what?" asked Harry who pretended to be completely oblivious.

"Why is there picture of me in my underwear dancing and my thongs hung all about?"

"Doesn't it bring color to the place?" Harry asked Viktor who was eating ice cream.

"Oh indeed it does."

"I'll get you back," promised Alana as she went to take a pink thong down. Only it wouldn't come off the ceiling. She pulled at it, spelled it, and she glared at Harry. "Take off the spell."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to come down."

The memory then switched to the day after, and they were all greeted by screams in the bathroom and a smug looking Alana who was reading the Prophet.

"You bitch!" screamed Harry as he came out of the bathroom. Although he wasn't Harry. His hair was longer, his body more petite, and he had boobs. "Change me back!" he screamed in a girlish voice.

"I don't know. I kind of like you as a woman. Will be fun for when I want to give you a make over." She flipped the page of the Prophet, eyes dancing in humor. "Have you started your period yet?"

"Change me back and no!"

"Take down the thongs and pictures."

"Change me back first!"

"No."

"Yes."

Alana shook her head. "No."

"Hey what's with all the..." Viktor's voice trailed off as he looked at Harry in front of him. His lips twitched and he fell to the floor in laughter.

"Shut up!"

Present Harry looked at his sister who just smirked. "Why start here of all places?" he asked while the argument of the memory went on. They were hexing each other now.

"Just a reminder of what a simple potion can do to you."

The memory then switched to them walking through Knockturn Alley with hoods up on their cloaks and wands out. Many didn't even pay mind to the three teens, but some did. Lily hung loosely over Alana's shoulders, hissing at anyone who came too close. Alana seemed to know where she was going and walked into a shop while the other two followed. Everyone else piled into the small shop, watching in interest.

"May I help you my dear?" questioned a rather ugly looking shop keeper with brown teeth and greasy blonde hair.

"As a matter of fact you can. I owled you about a certain object that has come to my attention. The cup of Helga Hufflepuff?"

"I didn't get-"

He was cut off by Harry jumping over the counter and slamming him against the wall by the throat. His want was pointed at his temple. "You did get it. You're just too much of a coward to take it out."

"I-I cannot g-give it to you," stuttered the man. "I am holding i-it for a c-customer."

"Yes. The Malfoys am I correct?" asked Alana while running her nail along the glass.

"How d-did you know?"

Alana then smiled a pleasant smile. "I am good friends with the Malfoys. They didn't want the artifact in question so I am taking the liberty of taking it off their hands. All I need is your cooperation and we don't have to get...violent about this whole situation."

"Have you fr-friend get his wand off m-me and I'll g-get it f-f-for you."

"Harrison. Please take your wand off of the poor shop keeper."

Harry did what his sister asked, jumping onto the other side of the counter and waiting as the shopkeeper disappeared. "Good evilness," smiled Harry with a laugh. His sister gave a wistful smile to both of the boys under the hood. Viktor looked at the medallions within the glass counter top in interest. "And how did you know it would be under the Malfoy name?"

"Legimency," answered the girl as she scratched Lily's chin affectionately.

"I didn't know you could do that."

Alana hummed softly to herself. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me brother."

"Here it is!" called the shop keeper as he came out and had the cup within his hands. "There dark magic, very dark magic surrounding this. Are you sure you want it Miss...What is your name?"

"Evans. Miss. Evans." She pulled out a sack of galleons, 400 in total. "This should cover it and more. Have a good day sir." Viktor picked up the cup an they exited the shop.

"A Horcrux," whispered Alice as she followed them. "How did you know?"

"There is a magical signature that a wizard or witch can sense with just a simple spell," explained Alana as they followed three of them. Of course, it was a total lie, but she didn't care.

The memory switched to all three of them looking at the cup with worried looks within a magical tent. Alana was glancing at a book, stress in her eyes. Viktor held a vial of Basilisk venom taken from Lily who was sleeping in the corner. Everyone was silent, and even the present being could feel the anxiety. Harry took a deep breath, taking out his wand. "So we just have to damage it beyond repair?" he asked.

"It's what the book says. Then pour basilisk venom onto it so that it's fully destroyed."

Harry nodded as Viktor set the vial down on the table near Lily and took his out as well. Alana pointed her wand at it, waiting for Harry's signal. "One, two, three!" They hexed the cup at the same time and the blast was so destructive that all three bodies were thrown back. Dust settled everywhere, and the vampires stared in shock at the scene. Viktor was the first to stand up. Followed by the twins. "What the bloody hell was that?!" exclaimed Harry as he stared towards the cup. Yellow jets of light were streaming out of it.

"Well I don't know," whined Alana. "It's what it said to do. Must be more powerful than we thought." She walked over to the vial of venom, glad that it wasn't broken. She then took the cork off, pouring all of it onto the cup. When the last drop hit, they were thrown back again through Jasper's form, and everyone looked at the cup to see that it had lost the glow it had once had. It was also in pieces. "Ok. Next time someone else pour the venom," breathed Alana as her head poked up from behind a fallen chair.

"Did that hurt?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah," snorted Alana.

"Well now we only have four more from what Dumbledore said." Past Harry waved his wand and everything was back to normal besides the cup. He sat on a chair with a grunt. "That was awful."

"That is what has to be done," muttered Alana as she sat next to the fire. "Four more," she whispered while staring into the fire. Draco looked at the present Alana who glanced up at him before looking away with a blush. "Just four more and we can go back to normal."

"I wonder how Ron and Hermione are doing," sighed Viktor.

"They're hiding somewhere in Scotland. Where we told them to go," explained Harry. "It's too dangerous for that entire family."

"It's dangerous for any family, even dark."

It hit the Cullen's like a wave. The sad look in the three teenagers eyes showed them how much they longed for freedom. It was dangerous for anyone to be out and about now. Viktor had a hint of vengeful thinking within his eyes while Alana just stared into the fire with eyes that looked older than she should've been. Then there was Harry. He looked thinner than he was at the present time, and his eyes were glassy looking. Edward hugged his mate close, kissing the scar on his forehead.

Their surroundings changed. Now they were on a street where only Alana was walking. She had her cloak on, a deep shade of green, and her hands were full with food and other things. As she was about the apparate, someone grabbed her and stuck her into an alleyway. A hand collapsed onto her and her hood fell off as did the other occupant.

"Alana, please help me," cried the boy. "They're making me kill people. I c-can't do that."

She dropped her groceries, staring in shock at him. "Draco," her voice came from under his hand. The man dropped his hand, staring at the girl with pleading. Alana wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. "Oh Draco," she breathed.

"I know what you're trying to do and I want to help," he said. "Please. They're making me do things I would never want to do. If I hadn't done those things they would've killed my mum and dad."

"You'll have to explain that to Harry," said the raven. "He knows all the reason, but you're going to have to tell him what happened to you after being inducted. You are so thin."

"So are you," laughed Draco while pulling back from the hug and looking at her. "What that fool did to you...My father said it wasn't you and yet Dumbledore still made you go there. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be sorry Draco," sighed Alana as she picked up her groceries. She took his hand. "It wasn't your fault." Then they both apparated back to the tent. The Cullens watched the discussion in interest. Draco was forced to torture muggles, and attend raids when he didn't want to. All through it, Harry watched him intently with his hands together in front of him, only his fingertips touching. Viktor was pacing behind him while Alana was cooking him something to eat.

"What about your mum? Is she okay?"

"She's with my Aunt Bellatrix. As insane as she it she won't let any harm come to her own blood."

"That's a good thing." Harry looked up at Draco. "I'm sorry for last year. If I had known I would've helped you. Or at least tried."

"No one knew besides the Slytherin's. If you were helping then they would've thought I was a traitor so I couldn't tell you regardless." Draco stared at his feet. "Plus if I did tell you someone would've found out and my mum would've been in danger."

"Still," smiled Harry. "I could've gotten you protection."

Alana walked over to Draco, putting a plate of spaghetti on the coffee table in front of the blonde. "He's a Malfoy brother," laughed the girl. "They don't take help from anyone."

Draco took the plate, eating the spaghetti slowly. "This is good," smiled the blonde. "You cook better than the elves at the manor."

"Thank you Draco," smiled Alana while she went to go clean up.

"So what now?" asked Draco.

"We find the rest of the Horcrux's and destroy them," answered Viktor.

The memory carried on to them running through a forest. There was a locket in Harry's hand that looked all destroyed and cracked. They kept dodging spells that were shooting across the scene. "I told you not to say his name!" screamed Draco as they all apparated out of the forest. The attackers didn't follow as they landed on the ground of another forest.

"Why?" asked Draco with a murderous glare. "Why did you say his name? I told you the name was jinxed! And yet there you go!" He stomped near Harry who was also glaring at him. "Being the brave man and say his name!"

"At least we destroyed the horcrux," muttered the man as they walked into the forest. Alice hopped along with Jasper in tow as they all followed them through the memory. The rest just let the memory carry them to where they were going. "And so what if I said his name. We didn't get killed."

"Yeah, but we nearly did Harry," said Viktor. "I know you don't fear saying his name, but you need to be more careful. That could've killed us all."

"I forgot," said Harry with an exasperated sigh.

"Well next time don't forget," said Alana as they walked into their tent that had appeared in front of them. They all sat down next to the fire.

"How did the tent get there?" asked Carlisle.

"I spelled it to follow us wherever we went," explained Viktor with a prideful smile. "It was a good thing too."

"Oh yes let us bow down to the master of all brilliant ideas," drawled Malfoy. Harry and Alana bit their cheeks to stop smiling while Viktor glared at the man standing next to him.

"So I have to say You-Know-Who now?" asked Harry while warming his hands near the fire.

"Yup," answered Draco while nodding his head.

"Damn."

The scene seeped into a different one. They were all sleeping. Draco was on his bed with Alana sleeping on the top bunk with her hand hanging off. Viktor was sleeping with Harry to help him through his nightmares if he had ones. Esme cooed the sweet scene and the teens groaned while hiding their heads.

A stick snapped outside of the tent. Harry shot up from his bed along with Viktor. With their wands out, the made sure that the other two were still asleep. Slowly, they got up and started towards the entrance of the tent. The snow was falling lightly, and both wizards could see their breath. Jasper watched what they were doing intently, and sometimes glancing at the other two occupants that were sleeping away. Alana shifted in her sleep, mumbling something that even the vampires couldn't comprehend.

"What do you think it was?" whispered Viktor while looking around at the clearing they were in. "Could've have been an animal?"

"We would've heard it run off if it was." He ignited the smoldering fire pit in the middle of the clearing. He looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. "Let's go back in. Maybe it was just an animal."

They walked back into the tent, seeing the two still sleeping. As the other two went to sleep, Draco's eyes opened. He got out of the bed, pulling on his boots and making his way into the clearing. He kept his wand out, his gaze looking anywhere. That's when he saw it, a glowing animal. It walked into the circle, a doe. It glow brilliantly, and Draco sighed. "We're fine. We're almost there." It disappeared after that and Draco went back into the tent. The scene switched after that.

"I'm confused," whispered Emmett. "What the hell was that thing?"

"Someone who cares," answered Draco with a smile.

It went on to their adventure to Hogwarts. The wizards watched in awe as they rode a dragon into Hogmeade and when they talked to Dumbledore's brother and snuck into the castle through the painting.

"Thanks Neville," smiled Harry as the other four started to search for the other Horcrux. Ravenclaw's.

"Harry you need to be careful though," said the boy. "Death Eaters are around every corner. Ever since Snape became headmaster."

"That makes it a lot more fun," smiled Alana as she withdrew her wand.

"Viktor, Draco, go to the Room of Requirement and find the Diadem. Good thing you pay attention to detail Alana. Come on," he said to his sister as the other two ran towards the Room of Requirement. "We need to find Nagini."

"Right," said Alana while she made her way towards the Great Hall. "Before we do that we have to summon the bastard and I need to do something."

"What?" asked Emmett as Harry asked it at the same time.

"A very stupid move," muttered Harry as he watched his past self follow his sister. They were at the entrance of the Great Hall, but they were hidden in the shadows. "This could've ruined us."

Everyone then turned their attention to the memory. "You know how I was bitten by a vampire in fourth year?" Harry nodded. Then Draco quickly explained how she bit them all after finding the Slytherin Locket. "Well Obsuro had me train to do this trick that is like apparating, only not so obvious."

"And why would you have to do this?"

She smiled. "I'm not doing it, you are."

"What!" he exclaimed in a whisper.

"You're doing it. I can barely do that without stopping in the middle of the hall. So you're going to do it."

"No I'm not."

Alana glared. "Fine. We'll do it the boring way. I thought at our last time of freedom we could at least have fun. Let's go."

As they made their way through the dark corridors of the castle, Harry spotted a Death Eater and pulled them both to an alcove. "When you said easy what did you mean?"

"I was going to have you press your wand to Snape's Dark Mark, but since you're a pussy we'll do it the easy way and take down that Death Eater and do the same."

"I think Azkaban rotted your logic."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Nu-huh."

"Yah-huh."

"Who's there?" called a voice. The light of the Death Eater's wand glowed within the corridor and both teens were silent. When the twins saw the Death Eater come into view, Harry jumped out.

"Stupefy!" The Death Eater was stunned to the ground.

Alana kneeled down, rolling up the man's sleeve. The Dark Mark coiled itself and uncoiled on his arm. She pressed her wand on the Mark, and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. "Done."

"Harry!" called a voice. It was Viktor. There was blood on his arm and Draco had a small cut on his cheek that the venom was healing from Alana's bite. "Crabbe and Goyle cornered us set off a Fiendfyre curse and destroyed it!"

"Good," said Harry. "Now we just need Nagini and we'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Alana as she watched Death Eaters appeared on the ground from spirals of black smoke. "Draco, Viktor, go _home_," she said while looking straight at them. "Wait for us. Remus, Sirius, and the other occupant will be there." The two nodded and disappeared. She turned to her brother. "I'm going to be blunt with you Harry. Severus is not evil at all. He was a spy for Dumbledore, not Voldemort."

"What?" he asked.

"It's true Harry," said a dull voice. The twins looked to see the former Potions Master come into view. "You can search my memories if you would like, but by the look on your face I see you trust you sister and I'll explain everything when the Dark Lord is defeated."

"But how?"

"It was a promise I made to your mother. And I will not take it back. You better come back alive. My boyfriend also wants to see you alive as well."

"Boyfriend?" questioned Harry in confusion.

"Sirius," he answered and then disappeared.

"Wait! Whoa! What?" Emmett, Jasper, and even Edward laughed at Harry's reaction.

Alana shrugged. "We were going to tell you sooner, but we were never allowed to. Oh and he's the reason we got into the castle so be grateful."

The memories went on to them fighting. It was mostly Harry who was the one they saw fighting. Alana was just disarming spells that were coming towards him. They cheered as they all went to the forest and how Wormtail was killed by Alana who smiled slightly as the spell hit him. It was when they hit the forest, did Harry go alone. "Be safe brother. I expect you here no later than nine." Everyone watched as Harry went into the forest and was followed by the ghosts of James and Lily. Harry had determination and fear within his eyes. Edward kept his arms around Harry, kissing his neck. Then they went on to see the final battle and how Hagrid was forced to carry him. They saw Neville kill Nagini. They saw Harry open his eyes and battle Voldemort. And then they saw the empty look in both of the twins eyes as the Dark LOrd fell and the Death Eater's were captured.

The memory ended, and everyone was back in the living room. Everyone was silent, even the teens. Alice had a frown on her face, not a sight that was common.

Esme suddenly stood up, gathering all the teens in her arms and hugging them. "You were so brave. I am proud of you."

"Thanks," they muttered as she released them. She looked at the clock. "Why don't you go home? It's late and you've missed four days of school. My goodness."

"No worries," said Viktor. "I cloned all of you and us so everyone thinks we were at school the entire time."

"Magic is awesome," laughed Emmett.

"It is useful," admitted Alana as she looked at Edward. "Next time you want to spy on us, don't make it so apparent." The wizards snickered as they gathered up the non-vampire-edible treats and their booms.

"Goodnight Cullens." Everyone disappeared, but Harry snuck a kiss on Edward's lips before disappearing himself.

Carlisle sighed. "Brave souls I must say. They'll be prepared for whatever is to come."

Jasper cracked his knuckles with a smile. "And so will we."

**9,250 words! That's a lot I must say. So again, Harry Potter 6 was awesome! I hope you liked the chapter and review if you want. I would've had this out sooner, but I was on vacation for a few days.**


	10. The Note

It was the night after that Harry was sitting on the balcony of the library playing a flute he had found in Remus' room. He was sitting on a chair, wearing a simple pair of sweats and white t-shirt. His hair was unruly as ever, but that didn't matter to him. Out in the distance, he heard a wolf howl. It was the first night of the full moon, but Remus had taken his potion so he was sitting inside the house. The first night of the cycle was always the worst on him. Sirius and Severus were quietly discussing wizarding politics while the other three teenagers were watching TV and talking about what to do now that they were free for once.

"You play wonderfully," came a voice from beside him. Harry nearly dropped the flute when he saw Edward sitting next to him looking at the night sky. "So how was it that you were awake for four days in a row?"

Harry smiled. "The vampire in us and a potion we took." He relaxed in the chair, humming the tune he was once playing on the instrument. "So I see you took what Alana said to heart. Don't be obvious." Edward merely smiled, taking the raven's hand in his own. Harry felt his heart fluttered. "Why are you here?"

Edward sighed, looking up at Harry with warm eyes. "To check up on you." With his free hand he brushed some hair out of Harry's eyes. "Make sure that you were safe. It's what I'm supposed to do. I'm your mate after all."

"Doesn't mean you're the dominate."

"Harry if you looked at your stature compared to mine you'll see I am the dominate in this relationship." He straddled Harry, face merely inches from his. "Plus you wouldn't be able to do this if weren't a dominate." He growled softly in his ear, hearing a moan escape passed Harry's lips. Harry's hips ground into Edward's, and he purred when he heard the growl again. "So you're a submissive. Get over it." Edward kissed Harry on the his pouting lips, his tongue worming its way into Harry's mouth and teasing him a bit. He felt his mate relax, the beast in him smiling in victory. Edward sat up, staring at Harry in triumph. His lips were swollen, eyes filled with lust, and out of breath. "You're welcome." Edward sat back down in his chair, trying to hide the raging hard on that he had.

"That was evil," breathed Harry.

"That was proving a point."

There was silence then, only the sound of their breathing could be heard. Then Harry asked. "So what's your story?" Edward looking at his mate, smiling sadly as he told him the tale of his life.

As that was happening, a dark figure was prowling outside the house with a black cloak billowing behind it. A garden pixie flew around the figure, but was killed its hand slamming it into a nearby tree. The figure took out their wand, opening the back door slightly with it. Taking out a envelope, they spelled it to go into the house. Once it landed on the kitchen table and the figure disappeared, a hand took the letter and placed it in their pocket. No one saw them, and no one ever would.

"So let me get this straight," said Viktor as he looked up from the book. Harry was sleeping in his room and only Draco was within the library with him. Alana was in the potions lab with Severus. Sirius and Remus were busy with Esme in the kitchen. "You're going to ask Alana out on a date, give her your grandmother's engagement ring, and then fuck her senseless in one night?"

"Yes," answered the blonde.

Viktor looked at him with his eyebrows raised, and his mouth slightly parted. "Um...maybe you should hold off on the engagement and sex. At least just ask her out and make it a PG rated date."

"But..."

"But what?" asked Viktor.

"I just...want to ravish her. I really like her Viktor and the dreams I've had are great."

"So you like her and want to ravish her." Draco nodded. "Well...why don't you just her out. Have fun, PG rated, and maybe around the third date ravish her. I mean, no sex, but make out with her. Hold her...?"

"I like holding her."

Viktor closed his book. "Good. How long have you been dreaming about her?"

"Since fourth year."

Viktor smiled. "You know my mother said whenever you dream about someone it means that you were in their thoughts before they went to sleep. So that must be a good sign."

Draco smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Well then she must dream about me," he said in a distant voice. Viktor couldn't help but smile at his brother. "Thank you Viktor. I'll ask her out for the Homecoming Game. Whatever that is." He stood up, walking out of the library. Viktor gave a sad smile. He hoped that he would find someone to love, someone to hold.

**I just felt like writing this little fluff chapter. It was cute wasn't it? **

**POLL ON PROFILE! PLEASE VOTE!  
**


	11. Break Out

Bella Swan watched the Potter and Malfoy family as they walked through the hallways three weeks later. Jacob was sitting next to her while rubbing her back. She was six months along now and the baby was starting to take a toll on her. She couldn't sleep that much on the count of the fact that the baby kept kicking her all night. She would've mistaken it for a vampire baby since it always slept during the day.

"Is it me, or is there something different about them?" Bella asked her boyfriend and friends who surrounded her.

Jessica was the first to speak up. "Well yeah. I mean, I heard they were all orphans or something. Like the Cullen's except nobody wanted them so their Harry and Alana's uncles took them in." She didn't noticed how every Potter an every Malfoy stopped mid step in the hallway right across from them. "And I heard that one of their uncle's is gay. I mean, gross! And did you see Edward and Harry practically making out in the front of Edward's car? That family is like so fucked-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll have my fist in your fast in a matter of seconds," drawled a voice behind her. Everyone's eyes widened at Draco who had almost seemed to suddenly appeared out of nowhere. As Jessica turned around, Bella looked across the hallway to see Viktor holding back Alana and Edward holding back Harry. "Now let me make this clear you rotten bitch," said Draco. As he took a step near her, she backed into the lockers behind her. "Yes, the twins are orphans but that's only because of the fact that a man murdered their mum and dad when they were a year old. The reason no one wanted them was because of the fact that they were thrown into their mother's sister's house where they went through hell. Everyone thought they were taken in by someone who cared." Tears were in Jessica's eyes and everyone stared at the blonde in shock. "Yes, my godfather and their uncle is gay and yes they are together. Deal with it you fucking whore. You're so closed minded that not even an intelligent thought can wiggle its way into your mind. And yes, Edward and Harry are together since you're most likely wondering why Edward didn't go out with you to prom last year after Bella left him. News flash! He's bisexual, his heart was broken at the time, and he didn't want to be seen with the school hoe."

Everyone in the entire hallway, including the Cullen's stared in shock at Draco as he walked back over to his family. "Come on," he muttered while dragging the twins away from the scene. He put an arm around Alana. "Calm down it's over."

To his surprised, people started applauding Draco as he walked by. Jessica ran away, being laughed at as she did. Then there was Bella an Jacob. They shared a glance and went to follow her. There was something odd about that family.

* * *

Something seemed to be seeping through the air as they Potter-Malfoy family came home from school that day. Harry looked at his twin in confusion, feeling the tension even from outside the house. All of the Cullen's cars were there as well, and that worried all of them. Viktor was the first one to make it in, seeing the vampires and his guardians standing around the dining room table looking at the Daily Prophet. The young wizards and witch joined their family, mouths hanging open at the picture before them and the headline. Harry immediately snatched the paper away, staring in disbelief.

**Another Mass Breakout at Azkaban**

_In the early hours on September 27th there was a mass breakout out at Azkaban Prison. The high security cells, holding most of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's followers, was the first to be broken into with the help of the Dementors. Then came to the lower levels of the prison until the entire building was cleaned out. Ministry officials are begging everyone to stay in their homes at this time until they deem it safe. All owls will be stopped on their ways to insure that no one is behind these attacks. Curfew for teenaged wizards and witches will be 9 o'clock all around the world, and all schools will be open to house their returning and new students._

_Some of the escapees that have made their way back into the wizarding world are the following: Lucius Malfoy, Fenir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr., Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, The Carrow Twins, Yaxley (first name unknown), and Antonin Dolohov. The Ministry of Magic has said that if anyone sees any of these high security prisoners to please not hesitate to kill. They will be the only people that you may kill without punishment for they are the most dangerous.  
_

_All Ministries of Magic around the world are asking anyone if they have any information to please owl them or come in. Your identity will be kept a secret._

**Rita Skeeter**

There were moving pictures of what was left of the prison. "That's impossible," said Alana in disbelief. Esme placed her hand on the young girls shoulders to try and comfort her. "We- you killed..." She looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. She was starting to shake and the vampiress took her out of the dining room and into one of the dens within the house.

"Killed who?" asked Alice. She was even shocked that she didn't see this coming.

"Rabastan Lestrange. He must've just stunned him instead of killed." Severus talked like he wasn't even in the room.

"What?" asked all the vampires in unison, aside from Esme who could be heard trying to comfort the raven haired girl.

"When you perform the killing curse," explained Sirius, "You have to mean it. Harry you must've been distracted by Alana to not mean it enough."

Everyone was silent for the longest time. Viktor was pacing back in forth, Edward was holding onto Harry while murmuring sweet nothing into his ears, Emmett and Jasper were discussing what to do, Rosalie was staring out the window, Alice was trying to look into the future, Carlisle and the elder wizards were trying to sort everything out, and then there was Draco. He stared at the name before him, Lucius Malfoy. He had to leave the room, so we went into the den with Esme and Alana. Fear was apparent in his eyes.

"Who could've put this together?" asked Harry in confusion. "How could every prisoner escape from that place?" Edward held onto him tighter, kissing his mates neck and rocking him back and forth.

"It's okay, love, we'll figure it out," he murmured softly. Harry leaned into his mate, wanting as much support as possible. He looked at Viktor who seemed deep in thought about the whole situation. "We'll figure it out together."

Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head. He silently wondered how his sister was doing.

Esme and Draco watched as Alana paced around the den with tears falling down her eyes. She was slowly losing control of her magic, and Draco was half tempted to stun her. Her eyes were glowing, and she seemed to be wincing in pain. "Alana you need to calm down," said Esme softly. Her eyes were laced in worry as she held onto Draco who was paler than normal. She opened her free arm, and Alana sat down next to her on the couch in the den. She cuddled into her embrace, and Esme started humming a lullaby from long ago. Both teens were slowly calming down.

"Esme," croaked Alana's voice.

"Yes dear?"

"I'm scared," she breathed.

Esme felt tears well up in her eyes that would never fall. "Me too."

**Mkay. So what do you think? I'm letting the poll go a few more days and then I'm closing it.**

**Now I'm going to go see Harry Potter 6 again with my friends. =)  
**


	12. Legimency and Its Perks

Warnings: Cussing, speaking about incest, and Bella Bashing!!!

They were all in war mode. Rosalie watched them from her spot at the lunch table while everyone else around them chattered over gossip an such. Jessica was giving glares towards Draco, but he wasn't even paying attention. Rosalie couldn't help but see such a drastic attitude change within the four teens. Viktor sat with a guarded expression on his face, and arms crossed over his chest. Then there was Draco who seemed to be whispering things to himself. She could pick up that he was describing his surroundings. Jasper had said that was a war tactic he used to do to get a better sense of the situation. The twins were doing the same things, their eyes flickering around in paranoia. Alana hands were shaking ever so slightly, and Harry was holding them within his hands to try and calm her down. This wasn't the Alana Rosalie had seen in the memories. This was a scared girl. Maybe she thought that once the war was over, it was over. Now it was coming back towards her and the raven teen didn't like it at all.

Edward was even more tense that usual. His eyes were nearly black and the mate in him was coming out. He had his head on Harry's shoulder and purring so silently to him that Rosalie was even have trouble hearing it.

"Everything will be okay," said Alice softly.

"No it won't," murmured Harry while tightening his hold on Alana's hands. Both of them had shadows under their eyes. They didn't sleep at all the night before. Their dreams were plagued by nightmares from what Viktor had explained to them. "More people are going to die because of us. You are all in danger." He shook his head, closing his eyes as Edward kissed his temple. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Emmett sat down at the table, placing a tray of food in front of the twins. "Come on. You two need to eat to keep up your strength. Carlisle's orders not mine." Alana was the first one to take a bag of chips and then Harry followed with a Twix bar. They ate it silently as everyone watched them. Draco carded his fingers through Alana's hair, comforting her all he could. The homecoming game was now a disaster. He had to think of a way to get her alone, on some kind of date to distract her. Of course he was worried about his father and aunt, but Alana was his man priority now.

Suddenly, Alana's magic spiked and her eyes glowed slightly. They table of shit talkers were talking shit yet again. Everyone could pick up what they were hearing.

"Now they look as dead as the Cullen's do," smirked Angela.

"Do you see Draco?" asked Jacob. "He looks like he was slapped around a few times by the condition of his hair. Maybe his queer godfather didn't have any product." The other laughed.

Eric's laughed echoed through the air. "Have you seen Viktor? Every fucking time he was called on in class he'd jump. Must be on drugs."

Then there was Bella's voice. "Then there are the slut twins. I heard that because of the grief of losing their parents they fuck one another. Why don't they just kill themselves if they miss their parents that much?" Everyone laughed, but the tables around theirs went silent.

"Alana, calm down," said Draco as he tried keeping her in her seat.

Alana didn't have any of it. She stood up, the chair scraping across the floor like nails on a chalkboard. Harry sank into Edward, never seeing Alana as pissed off as she was then. She put on a sarcastic smile, turning around while straightening out her shirt. No one followed her, not even Draco. He knew that they had gone too far this time. It took a lot for Alana to come in and say something, and they had just pushed her bitch button.

The cafeteria was almost silent as she walked over to the table. Smiling at everyone at the table who had also fallen silent, she grabbed hold of Bella's hair and pulled her up into a standing position. She struggled against her strong hold. "You see, Isabella-"

"It's-"

"I don't particularly care at this point that you hate your name and prefer Bella. I will call you Isabella, but when I am completely livid I use full names. And right now, Isabella, you made me completely livid." She giggled, like Umbridge did and Harry's mouth parted slightly.

"Oh dear," he said as he watched his sister. Everyone else looked at him and then back at her.

Alana tightened her hold on Bella's hair. "Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted, I have had it with you. I know you're pissed that you couldn't please Edward with your whorish ways. You may have said you were a virgin to him, but we all know you weren't. We all know that MISS. ISABELLA SWAN WAS A DOWN RIGHT WHORE BACK IN ARIZONA!" she belted out as everyone looked at her with wide eyes. "That is why she moved." She faked a caring voice for her. "She didn't like the rumors that were being spread around about her when she knew, deep in her mind, that they were true. Poor dear," she smiled with a bitchy glare in her eyes. "We also know that the little bun in the oven could either be Jacob's, Seth's, or Embry's. But you really never know right?"

"She's using Legimency on her," Harry whispered to the wizards. They smiled slightly as they watched on.

"Then there is also the fact that you still want Edward. No matter how many times you say you love Jacob, that you can't wait to marry him after high school, you still have those dreams of marrying Edward, and dare I say it, give him a baby." Jacob was standing up now, looking outraged. Alana pulled Bella close to her, staring at Jacob over Bella's shoulder. "Did you know that she still has erotic dreams about her ex-beloved?" Jacob started to shake. "Did you also know that whenever you're out she fingers herself to a picture of Edward that she has stashed under the loose floorboards of her room?" Edward looked like he might vomit. Jacob just stared from Bella to Alana in confusion and anger. "And, Jacob, did you know that when Bella went to Seattle to get maternity clothes that she was really meeting up with a guy she knew so he could fuck her senseless? He had a pregnancy fetish and she thinks your dick is too small to satisfy her. She's only had about four real orgasms from your little pecker there."

"What?!" yelled Jacob as he gripped the table. "You fucking hooker!" He turned away and stormed out of the cafeteria while Bella tried to get out of Alana's hold. Jessica stood up to try and help Bella, but Rosalie walked up and sat her down with a smile on her face. She was liking the livid Alana.

"Not so fast Bella," minded Alana in a voice that kind of sounded like Voldemort's when he was provoking Harry to duel in the fourth year. "You see, I didn't like what you said about us and the rumors that are going around that you are indeed spreading. Yes, Edward is gay. You know that so get used to it. I'm sorry if he never put his dick in that loose hole you call your vagina, but he had a fear of catching something. Also my brother and I don't, as you say, fuck. We have never done that and will never do that. The most we've ever done was hug because, well, we're siblings and that's what siblings do." She paused, kissing Bella on the cheek before looking at Angela. "I wouldn't go talking shit about us behind our backs either because I'll just have to tell your parents about the night you had back in Cancun last summer. You know, the night you fucked a guy with a camera taping the entire thing? I'm sure its online somewhere." She then sneered at Eric, "And don't say anything about my brother Viktor because you don't even know why he is like that. He's not on drugs, or anything like that so keep your opinions and false accusations to yourself." Rosalie smiled proudly at the girl.

"As for my parents," began Alana again while looking at Bella. "My parents died protecting my brother and I. Do not spoil that good deed with the fucking gossip you make up to try and 'get back' at us for befriending your ex and his family. Quit shit talking Esme whenever you don't think we're listening because she was nothing but good to you. Stop telling everyone that Carlisle is a horrible doctor because he isn't and never will be. You know that, and the only reason you're doing this is because you can't let your jealously go." Roughly, she let go of Bella's hair. Bella fell to the floor, looking up at Alana in complete fear an shock. "Never in my life have I been as disgusted as I am now. You are worse than the man that killed my parents. You are worse than the man that betrayed my parents. You are worse than the uncle and aunt that beat my brother and I senseless because of what our heritage was. You are as low as the dirt. No, you're lower than dirt. You are nothing. You will be _nothing._ The world doesn't revolve around you Isabella Marie Swan. It doesn't revolve around that baby either. Just because you're pregnant you think that you should have all the attention. I'm predicting you'll even be lucky to have someone beside the nurses in the room with you when you pop that little sucker out."

Alana took a deep breath, calming herself. Harry could still feel the magic spiking up around the silent cafeteria. She smiled sweetly to the cowering girl. "If I ever hear you talk like that about my family, that is including the Cullen's, you will find yourself screaming at the top of your lungs for mercy. And I will never give it. Good day Miss. Swan. And good luck trying to get your boy toy back." She nodded to Rosalie who followed her back to the table. When she sat down, she stared back at all the people. "Oh don't mind me," she called to all of them. "Back to your business." Then everyone erupted into talking about what had just went down.

"You are evil you know that," smiled Harry as he hugged Alana.

Alana shrugged with a smug smile. "As if you didn't already know that. Plus it was fun. Too bad I couldn't hex her."

Draco looked back at the the stunned group of muggles. They were getting up and leaving while helping Bella up and escorting her outside.

Everyone smiled, not knowing that when they got home their smiles would disappeared and anguish would take its place.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I don't know about you, but that was awesome. Tell me what you thought.**


	13. Cries of Heartache

**Warnings:** Gore and Sadness. You have been warned.

The parking lot was empty as there was a half day that day. Edward and Alana were the only ones near their cars since everyone else was getting things ready to get home. They were silent, an awkward silence that could only be filled with the wind. Suddenly, Alana grabbed his arm and Edward felt himself spinning and screaming at the top of his lungs. He landed flat on his face, gagging for the first time in who knows how long. Looking up, Edward saw Alana standing a few feet away from him with her wand drawn out. Hesitantly, he stood up while eying the thing wearily.

"Alright, let me make this clear," said Alana in a very calm voice. "You hurt Harry in any kind of way and I will hurt you ten times worse."

"I would never hurt him," promised Edward with pleading eyes. "I would never dream of that."

Alana looked at him with an indifferent look. "Do you know how many times I've heard that?"

Edward shook his head.

"Enough to where I don't trust anyone who says it. Harry will always end up hurt and there's nothing I can do about it. Hopefully you'll know what to do when he needs you."

Edward just stared wide eyed.

Alana took his arm, and Edward was sent twisting and turning until he landed on solid ground again. "Warn me!" he bellowed. "Warn me when you're going to do that!"

Alana's smiled turned to a frown though as she came face to face with the family. All of them had worried expressions. "What's wrong?" she asked while looking over at Harry. Harry just shrugged, he didn't know either.

Edward gasped, getting into the car while dragging Harry with him. The others followed suit and got into their designated cars. All of the wizards and vampires were confused, beside Edward and Alice.

"Edward what's going on?" Harry asked in fear. "What did Alice see?"

Edward looked over at his lover, zooming down the road at high speeds. "Harry I'm so sorry," he whispered. He took his hand and kissed his lightly. "I'm so sorry."

Harry was confused. Why was he sorry? What was going to happen? "Edward what's wrong?"

The vampire stopped the car, looking at the house in front of them. The elders of both families were outside the house, an they watched as their children exited the cars. "Bellatrix," said Severus as he held out a note to Harry. It had her signature and a message. 'Don't cry witty bitty Potter,' it said. Harry stared at it in confusion before looking at the house. The rest of the family joined them.

"Withdraw your wands," said Severus as they made their way into their home. The twins shared a weary glance.

The house was silent as they walked into it. Severus stood at the head of the group with his lover at his side. The twins followed and then the Malfoys. The Cullens brought up the rear with fear in their eyes. Alice couldn't see anything in any one of the wizards futures. She held the hand of her husband to try and get some kind of comfort. Rosalie stared in awe at how much the house was torn up. Blood was everywhere, glass littered the floors, and almost everything was destroyed. Harry looked over at Alana in worry and she just sent him a scared gaze within her eyes. Edward put an arm around his mate, in dominate mode.

Severus gasped, making everyone peer over his shoulders. A scream erupted from Alana, Draco taking her into his arms and staring at it in horror. Harry tried his best to rip out of Edward's iron grip, but there was no use. He crumpled to the floor, sobbing as Edward did his best to comfort him. Severus and Sirius stared at the scene in shock, sadness, anger, and horror mixed into one emotion. Viktor did his best to compose himself, staying as far away from the kitchen as possible. The Cullen's just looked at the family in front of them in shock. Severus was still blocking their views, except for Edwards. The obsidian eyed man looked over at the vampires with tears in his eyes before stepped aside with Sirius still in his arms.

Esme was the first one to gasp, followed by her daughters. Their mates held onto them, eyes as black as night.

Remus' body was stretched upon the counter, eyes open with no life within them. There was blood dripping down from his almost naked body, and the werewolf had numerous slash makes upon his form. Above him, the Dark Mark was show on the ceiling of the kitchen.

Harry somehow got out of Edward's arms, running over to the body and shaking it. "No! Remus wake up!" he screamed. No one stopped him as he took out his wand and tried to the heal those wounds. "Wake up! Please! I can't lose you!" He threw away his wand and started to beat at his chest out of desperation. His sobs echoed through the air, and screamed sliced into everyone's ears. "Remus! Remmy! Don't leave me," he said while falling to the floor. Edward came to his aid, rocking him and telling him that everything was going to be alright. Harry tore out of his arms. "NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "DON'T LIE TO ME! ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN LIED TO OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT EDWARD! EVERYONE I FUCKING LOVE DIES BECAUSE OF ME!" It was silent, no one making a noise. Harry continued, only with a break in his voice that forced him not to yell. "I love you," he cried while looking at his mate. "I-I'm scared that if I'm with you that you will die because of me." He looked over at Remus' body, getting on the counter. Harry got close to the body. "Please Remus," he whispered while running his fingers through the werewolf's hair. "Don't leave me. I can't do this without you." Tears splashed onto the man's face. Harry thrashed out when someone wrapped them arms around him and pulled him down. "Let go of me!"

Edward didn't let go though. He kept his hold on him while staring at the floor. Alana looked at the two, running off up the stairs and into her room. Draco followed, calling out her name with worry etched into his face. Viktor slipped out of the room and down towards the den, his sobs being heard by everyone. Emmett, Rosalie, and the godfathers of him followed. Alice and Jasper slowly started to clean up Remus' body, being instructed by Carlisle to take Remus out and prepare for a proper funeral. Then there was Esme. She looked at her two boys in sadness as she knelt down next to them.

Harry had been reduced to a crying heap in Edward's arms and his mate was trying his best to calm him. Esme reached out, jumping back when Edward growled. "Let me handle this," she said softly while kneeling down again. She slowly started to forced Edward's iron grip away from Harry as she took the raven in her own hands. She rocked the boy back and forth, whispering that everything would be alright.

"No..." sobbed Harry. "Remus...please come back," he cried out in Esme's shoulder. He started to struggled against her, but she kept him at bay. "Remus! Don't leave me please!"

"Let it out," she whispered while kissing the top of his head. Edward watched from the corner, seeing that Harry just needed a mother's love. "I'm right here Harry. Edward and I are right here. It's okay."

"It's not okay!" he screamed while sobbing even more. "He died because of me."

"No he didn't," soothed Edward while coming up and stroking his hair. "He died at the hand of an insane bitch." Esme shot him a disapproving glare. "You had no part of it."

"She was after me," he said while looking up into Edward's eyes. "Because of me he died." He took a shaky breath. "I could have saved him. I could have-"

"Don't," said Edward while kissing him on the tip of his nose. Esme kept rocking him back and forward as he sobbed even more. "Don't blame yourself. I beg of you."

Harry just stared off into the distance, his vision being fogged by tears.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long while, but volleyball is kicking my free time's ass. Another thing is that next chapter will be focused on Harry and Edward. Review.**


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Ugh....I know you're are all going to hate me. But I'm going to rewrite this story....way later one. *ducks at tomatos are thrown at me*

The REASON is that I'm going to write a story with Alana and Harry as they go through Hogwarts and then it will morph into this story. It's just that I'm not like the whole past thing so I'm going to write it in the Harry Potter category and it'll morph into Twilight crossover. I won't delete this story, but I'm going to rewrite it when **Serpent Den** is finished.

So look for the story and alert me so you can see the past, that i have changed drastically from this story, unfold before your very eyes. And again, It'll mold into Emerald Fire. The title of this story may change through. IDK. Again don't hate me. =]


	15. ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE

The prequel, Serpent Den, has been updated. Check it out.


End file.
